Not That Different
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: If it was one thing that time taught her it was that the two of them were not that different.
1. Relentless Rain

**Not That Different:**

_**Relentless Rain.**_

Sakura sighed loudly as her eyes shifted from the charts she was looking at and than to the large window that sat behind her desk. The Hospital had been slightly more busy since she had been appointed head. Tsunade had recently stepped down from her position as the head of the hospital so she could concentrate more on the being Hokage. Sakura's eyes saddened as she watched the rain pelted against the window. It hadn't stopped raining since Naruto had left.

So far the knuckle head ninja had been gone a month. He took every chance he could to leave the village in hopes of finding their lost teammate. Sasuke. Naruto had still refused to give up in the search. Sasuke was his best friend. Sakura closed her eyes and turned away from the rain.

_Sasuke..._

He had been gone for six years and Naruto still refused to give up. Sakura hated to think this way, but she had given up on Sasuke years ago. The first time she had seen him since they were twelve. His heart had been clouded by darkness. He was no longer the boy she had grown up to love and care for. She knew at that moment there was no helping the Uchiha. He was consumed by darkness. There was no saving him.

Naruto, on the other side... he refused to give up on his friend, and he wouldn't hear of Sakura not loving him anymore. He wouldn't give up on his best friend.

Sakura glared down at the paper work that continued to pile up on her desk. It was no wonder why Tsunade had given Sakura this job. It was hard enough being the Hokage. Sakura slowly leaned against her hand she ran her hand through her hair tugging it slightly. Things in Konoha were not good. .

Another ANBU team had been ambushed coming back from a mission. This was happening more frequently with the growing number of ninja that had accumulated in the sound region. It was nearly impossible to send lower level ninja out of the gates.

Every transport mission to leave the village was at least B rank or higher these days: A rank. The once peaceful lands they had lived had become more and more dangerous with passing days. Less children went to the ninja academy. The number of medic nins were decreasing as well. The Hospital was constantly busy.

She let out a deep sigh many of the kunoichi were on pregnant leave and could do no more than simple jobs. Sakura turned in her chair and looked out at the village. What was happening to this village. The cloud of rain still covered the village making it look oddly dreary.

A knock brought her out of her thoughts. "Sakura-san?" It was Moegi. Moegi used to be the little girl who ran around playing ninja with Konohomaru when they where younger. But now a days she had grown into an exceptional kunoichi. She was well on her way of becoming a top medical ninja.

"Come in Moegi."

The door slid opened to reveal Moegi. Her orange hair was down. She was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt along with her black shorts. Her white medical coat was white. "Sakura-san, all of the ANBU are in stable condition. Though I decided to keep on in ICU for the night."

"The one with the punctured lung?" Moegi nodded and Sakura smiled at the younger girl. Sakura looked at the clock to see is read about 5:30. "You wish to leave early. It's friday night you have a date with Konohomaru." it wasnt a question she knew a knowing smile formed on her pink lips. She had taken on Tsunade's need to wear light make up.

Moegi blushed. "Yes Sakura-san I was hoping I could leave early."

Sakura laughed. "Of course you can. No teams are due back today so you're free to go." Moegi smiled and turned to leave. "But Moegi... If you don't finally kiss that boy tonight you're in for a good amount of training next week." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Sakura-san!" Sakura smiled and watched the young kunoichi leave. Sakura looked back to her paper work and sighed. She however, was not going to have an early night. She sighed and slammed her head on the desk.

"GAH! WHY DID I EVER AGREE TO THE JOB!"

* * *

><p>Long blonde hair moved back and forth as Nara Ino stood in front of three large crates that contained fruit. One hand rested on her slight bump sticking out from her belly. The only thing she could thank the rain for was the overwhelming heat that came with her pregnancy. Her basket was mostly full for this she was thankful of since the one thing she hated most about the rain was how awful it made her hair look.<p>

She quickly looked to her side to see an ANBU standing the hawk mask look unfamiliar to her. "Shikamaru isn't with me. He was sent to the Hokage this morning." Ino said, her voice in a whisper. If they were sending ANBU out it was for a good reason.

"Nara-san. I have orders from your husband to move you to the underground caverns." Ino turned and stared at him wide eyed. This was not good. Looking back around to the shop she noticed the shop keeper who normal ran this booth was gone and replaced by a Chunin. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"I can not reveal that information. If you would please hurry Nara-san. There are others who need to be evacuated." Ino nodded before placing the apple she had been examining back in the bin. She than turned and started to make her way to the safe zones.

* * *

><p>As the day lingered on Sakura was becoming more and more annoyed. It seemed like no one was doing their job around this place! She had already had to fill out more paper work that ever. Sighing she turned to look out the window. The rain and ceased for the moment allowing orange and pinks fill the sky than the normal gray. She smiled slightly allowing the beauty to captivate her if only for the moment. A knock broke her from her thoughts. Sakura frowned slightly who ever it was had balls to open her door without her allowing them to.<p>

Turning her seat back around her met the familiar ANBU mask that she knew belonged to her favorite former sensei, Hatake Kakashi. She stood up quickly knowing that he only came to visit her like this when he was about to leave on a mission. There had been countless times that he had knocked on her window in the middle of the night in need of healing. It made her heart clinch every time she saw him in the uniform knowing that where every he was going. Or what ever he was doing was putting him in a dangerous situation.

"You have a mission?" he voice came out in a low removed his mask and placed it to the side on his head. His mismatched eyes stared at her.

"Not particularly." His voice was smooth and deep. He ran a hand through his unruly silver hair. "The village is on high alert."

"What!" The panic was hard to hide from her voice. He slowly walked over to her desk, he sat him self on the edge. "What's going on Kakashi?"

"I have to take you to the Hokage as quick as possible. We're running out of time." he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her closer to him. A large blush formed across her face. She nodded before grabbing her white medical coat and throwing it over her long red shirt it stopped about half way down her thighs. A white circle was placed in the center of her stomach slightly under was a black belt that laced through the shirt to keep it tight against her upper half. Under the belt were two pockets that held a few soldier pills along with papers that she deemed important to keep with her. Her black shorts came down to her knees.

After her medical coat was on, she grabbed her black winter coat and quickly put it on. Her hand shook slightly as she tried to button it shut. She stopped her antics when Kakashi's warm hands grasped hers. "It's okay, calm down." his smooth voice calmed her down slightly. His calm and steady hands buttoned the rest of the jacket shut. "Here." he whispered grabbing her red scarf and wrapping it around her neck. "Let's go." Sakura nodded and followed him out of her office.

Sakura looked around the hospital that should have been busy but was eerily quiet. "Where is everyone?" he voice came out in a whisper.

"We evacuated the building." Kakashi said, he was a few steps in front of her. Sakura resisted the urge to smack herself. How had she not noticed? The two stepped out of the glass doors. A gust of cold air blew past the two. Sakura shivered lightly before turning to look at Kakashi.

"I will never understand how you're not cold in that." she mumbled, as another chill ran down her spine causing her to shiver.

Kakashi chuckled. "I just have thicker skin." he said as he placed his mask back over his face. Sakura walked down the street as the sun had finally set and the sky had once again become covered by the gray clouds. Street lights turned on as well as many shops that they walked past. She walked past an open shop to see two chunin and a jonin who nodded at the two.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked, her voice low.

"All of the villagers have been evacuated. Ino is there." Kakashi added the last part so Sakura wouldn't be so worried. Sakura closed her eyes. Her eye brows knitted together. If Konoha was under such a tight lock down it only meant one thing. Something big was about to happen. The Hokage wasn't taking any chances.

"Hatake." the two looked up to see the purple haired woman standing on the roof of a building. She jumped down landing in front of them. "You're needed at the front gate. I'll take Sakura from here." Kakashi nodded at Anko before turning to look at Sakura. He quickly grabbed a hold of her shoulders before pulling her into him. Sakura could feel tears prick at the side of her eyes. If Kakashi was acting like this in public he was really worried. And if he was worried. She should be terrified.

"What ever happens Sakura... Never loose sight of who you are and where you belong." She welcomed the warmth he gave off. She closed her eyes her arms wrapped around him. "Be safe." he whispered the last part before pulling away from her.

"Don't worry." Sakura said as she pulled away. "I'm sure tomorrow I'll be healing your cuts." she stuck her tongue out at him. Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. He nodded at Anko and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leafs. Sakura turned and looked at Anko who stood waiting.

"Lets go." The two quickly took off towards the Hokage tower. Sakura had ran the length of this building on numerous occasions. Never had she been the anxious to see what her shishou had in store for her. Sakura threw open the door to Hokage's office. She panted slightly from her run.

"Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said. Tsunade sat in her seat. The room was dark aside from the lightening that lite up the room occasionally. Jiraya stood off to the side of Tsunade's desk. A worried look on both of their faces. "Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Sakura didn't mean to sound so aggravated but today was not her day.

Tsunade let out a calm breath before her honey eyes locked in on Sakura's jade colored ones. "This morning..." Tsunade chose her words wisely. "We received a warning that the Akastuki and Sound would be planing an attack on Konoha."

"Their working together?" Sakura's eyes widened in horror. This was not good.

"No." Jiraya stepped in.

"Than what is going on?" Sakura snapped.

"One of my spies... well... lets just say that both have the same objective, but for different reasons." Jiraya said.

"I don't understand. Why would they be coming here. Naruto is gone."

"They aren't after Naruto, Sakura." Tsunade said. "They're after you."

"M-me?" the world was crashing down around the pinkette. It didn't make since. What did she have? Nothing. She was the weakest link to team 7. She didn't have some special blood line trait or a tailed demon in her. She was just plain boring Sakura.

"Jiraya will be your escort to the next check point. We need to get you somewhere safe until it's clear for you to come back." Tsunade said, quickly as she stood up.

"Wait! Where am I going? Why can't I stay?" Sakura's mind was reeling. She let out a scream as a kunia was thrown in between her and Anko who stood slightly off to the side. "Jiraya! What the hell!" Sakura screamed before looking in between the two ninja.

"Sakura. Come here. That is not Anko." Jiraya glared at Anko.

"What do you mean that's not Anko you crazy old fart!" Sakura screamed.

"Anko had duty at the under ground caverns." Sakura's eyes widened. She started at Anko before quickly running to the other side of the room. Once she reached Tsuande's side, Anko's body hinged. Her purple hair was quickly replaced by blue. A white paper flower stuck out of her hair. Her clothing were replaced by an Akatsuki cloak.

"I thought for sure that would work." Gold eyes stared at the three, a smiled adored her perfect lips.

* * *

><p>Kakashi landed with a grunt as he came to a stop at the front gate. Kotetsu and Izumo stood ready for was expected to come. "What is it you two needed?" Kakashi asked, moving his mask to the side.<p>

"What are you talking about, Kakashi?" Izumo asked.

"Anko said you needed-oh no." He quickly turned to look behind him in the direction of the Hokage Tower. As he did this one side of the building exploded. Dark smoke flew from the top part of the building. A horrified expression crossed across the three's faces. They didn't need guards at the gate. Konoha had already been infiltrated.

At that moment the three looked above them to see a large clay bird fly over dropping pieces of clay. "Move!" Kakashi yelled, pulling Izumo and Kotetsu from their post as the small clay spider landed where they stood and exploded. His eyes landed back at the Hokage Tower. He needed to be there. He needed to find Sakura. Kakashi glared in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Jiraya!" Tsunade screamed, as her and Sakura were thrown from the building by the explosion. Sakura and Tsunade landed on the roof of the opposite building. Sakura looked up to see a large piece of clay falling towards them.<p>

"Shit!" Sakura cursed as she pushed off her feet and quickly ran to where Tsunade landed. Sakura grabbed a hold of her before transporting the two in a swirl of cherry blossoms to the park. The park looked worse than the building they had stood in front of moments before hand. Many of the lush trees were on fire along with burnt grass. Sakura covered her mouth with her sleeve trying to block the smoke from entering her lungs. Her eyes burned from the ash in the air.

"We need to move fast." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded. The two turned around to come face to face with a large blue man dressed in an Akatsuki cloak. A large toothy grin was on his face.

"Not so fast Godame. I need the girl." his smile widened.

"Not a chance fish face." Tsunade's normally round honey eyes turned to slits. Tsuande looked at Sakura. She needed to her get out of the village. She could not have her taken. "Go to the Uchiha district."

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"There you'll find an underground cave that will take you to the out skirts of Konoha. There is a fountain in the center of the district. Add your chakra to the water and the passage will open. Get to Suna. There the Kazekage will take you to your next safe spot." Sakura nodded trying to adsorb everything her teacher was telling her. "Go." Sakura quickly took off running in the direction she was directed to go.

Kisame growled in frustration as he tried to run off to catch her but was stopped at Tsunade ran in front of him. "Not a chance fish face." Tsunade was pissed.

Sakura's legs burned with how fast she ran through the town. She looked around her trying to find someone? Anyone? She wanted to make sure there were no villagers left in the wake of the fight. She was so angry at herself. Her throat burned from the amount of carbon dioxide she had taken in. How had she not noticed that the village was on high alert? Damn. She came to a halt as she began to walk through the Uchiha district. It looked mostly untouched from the battle the was raging behind her.

She breathed in a sighed of relief as the fountain that Tsuande had spoken of came into view. She bent down placing her hand on the cool surface of the water. She jumped back when it seemed as if the fountain had come to life. Right in front of where she stood the ground began to shake and soon the fountain began to drain its water down the stairs that formed in front of her. She stared at the dark space warily before taking her first step down. Once she had come to the end of the stairs she reached into one of her front pockets and pulled out a glow stick. Breaking it in half the room filled with the green light.

She looked around until she found a hallway. She pressed her hand against the cold stone as she walked down the cave. _This is probably the way Sasuke's older brother took when he left the village..._ Sakura thought to herself. It would make since as to why it had been so hard to find said Uchiha. The further she walked down the hallway the end looked as though their was a light. Sakura's eyes brows knitted together in confusion. Once she made her way to the end and walked into the lit room her eyes widened. Her mouth hung slight agape.

Her eyes wondered across the room taking in the contents of it. All around her were scrolls of all shapes and sizes. Along the side of the wall were medical notebooks. There had to be thousands of secret jutsus that the Uchiha family had found over the years. As well the research that had been done on the sharingun. If anything she could find a way to help heal Kakashi's eye that was causing him trouble.

"Do you like what you see Sakura-chan?" she spun around to come face to face with Uchiha Sasuke. His chest was shown from his open top. He sat against a pile of scrolls. His sword sat at his side. A smirk graced his lips. "Lucky for me, you came right to me. I know that old hag would send you this way."

Sakura glared at him before pulling out a kunia. "I'm not scared of you. Sasuke." she spat his name out as if it had left a nasty taste in her mouth.

"You should be." he smirked. Sakura's eyes widened as he once stood before her and than was gone. He now stood directly behind her. His warm breath sent shivered down her neck. Her eyes darted around. She felt like a mouse trapped by a snake. Finding an opening she ran as quick as she could from the large room and down the darkened path. She dropped the green glow stick in her haste. She could hear Sasuke chuckle and run after her.

Sakura soon found herself in an open field. She knew she was near the ending of the woods since the tress were so scattered. Her breath was coming out in short pants. Her eyes darted around until she found a hollow tree. She quickly made a run for the open roots. She pressed herself up against the dirty rotting roots. Thankful a second time that day that she had chosen a black coat for the day.

She watched the opening of the cavern that she had just ran through. Her kunia was still held tightly in her hand. She was ready. She could hear her heart beat hammering in her ears. She was almost sure that it was so loud that Sasuke would be able to find her himself.

_There he is..._ Her mind was reeling as she watched his dark silhouette emerge from the opening. She frowned slightly when another ninja landed next to him. _Great!_ Not only was she having to face Sasuke who she knew was stronger than herself but it seemed he had help as well. _What the hell!_ Her eyes widened as Sasuke's body fell to the ground. She was on high alert. Who ever that was was not on Sasuke's side and was stronger than him.

She shook in fear. She was unable to control her movements as the dark figure moved closer to her. Her eyes widened in horror as red eyes stared at her. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Kunoichi. It is your choice." Sakura's breath hitched in her throat.

**A/N**

**Hello All! I bet your completely confused as to why you are getting updated for this fic. Well... I am actually rewriting it. Why you ask? Well... I reread it and realized how awful I misspelled like everything. So I hope this is much better. I should have this whole fic rewritten in the next few days I'm hoping to update five chapters every day so that way it goes by fast incase some of you are first time readers since the sequeal is already out. Anyway. First chapter. Completely done and rewritten. Not much has changed just enough that you should reread it cause it will help you understand what is going to happen later. :)  
><strong>


	2. I Know Nothing Of Your Kind

**Not That Different**

**_Chapter two: I Know Nothing Of Your Kind_**

Pink hair stuck out from under the black sheets of the large bed said girl was laying in. The room had very little light. The only light came from the small candle that sat on the desk that was placed against the wall. A dark haired man sat at the desk, in his hands was a book. His colored finger nails flipped the page. To the man's right was wardrobe, and next to that was a large book shelve. The book shelve was filled from floor to ceiling with books and scrolls that had been collected over time.

Back to the bedside was another man who fidgeted in the chair that sat next to the bed. His orange and black mask covered his face making it impossible to see what he looked like. A small groan echoed through the room. The pink hair moved around before the blanket was removed from the woman's face.

Sakura's eyes felt heavy as she moved from her comfortable position on the bed she laid on. She tightened her eyes before she let the open. She waited for a few seconds as her eyes started to adjust to the rooms lighting. She pushed herself up into a siting position. She leaned against the head board before glancing to her side.

"Pretty lady is awake!" She stared wide eyed at the orange and black mask until she looked at what he was wearing. Black and red clouds stared at her. Her eyes widened in horror as the events of what had taken place before she had awoke flooded her mind. Her eyes were filled with her village in flames.

"How long have I been here?" she barked at the man, almost knocking him off balance in his chair as she stood up from the bed. "Where am I?" She quickly felt her leg where he weapons normally sat. She glanced down and found that she was no longer in her ninja attire. Or any attire for that matter. Her upper half was wrapped by white bindings. Her lower half was covered by her underwear she had been wearing. Her face flushed red and she glared at the man.

"Itachi-san was right. Taking your weapons was a good idea." Tobi smiled from behind his mask. "You've been asleep for two days. And I can't tell you where we are! You're out captive!" Tobi cheered. Sakura resisted the urge to jump forward and beat the boy to a pulp. She clinched her first. She had been here for two days. Two days. Konoha would have no idea she hadn't made it to Suna in at least a week. She growled once more.

She shivered slightly feeling a presence behind her. It was too late. Before she could turn around and see the man her world went dark and she fell to the ground with a thud. Tobi looked up and into the red eyes of the Uchiha who stood in front of him.

"Itachi-san?" Tobi questioned before the man in question fled from the room.

* * *

><p>The room had an eerie silence through it. Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru who had been extremely quite since the sound nin had returned from Konoha empty handed. Sasuke watched as the anger across Orochimaru's face became more and more prudent. After a few more moments a look of pure rage erupted across the snake Sanin's face. His gold eyes glared forward.<p>

"You let the girl get away!" The room echoed from his yell. Everyone in the room flinched not daring to meet the names eyes. Sasuke continued to stare down. The room became silent again. "Get out! Before I kill the lot of you!" the troops that were in the room quickly fled. "Sasuke-kun." Sasuke froze and turned back to look at the man.

"Get me Karin." Sasuke nodded before turning to leave the room. "Sauske-kun." Sauske turned to face the man once more. "You're still weak." Sasuke glared hard at the man before turning to leave. His fists clinched as he walked from the room. A look of pure hate covered his face.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama!" Moegi yelled as she made her way across the burnt field. Kakashi helped holding Tsunade up as the two walked towards them. Konohomaru ran behind her a kunia in hand ready to defend in case there were any enemy ninja still here.<p>

Their once beautiful village was in ruins. The number of dead had yet to still be counted. Yet looking around the once beautiful park they all knew that their enemy had taken a good number of their comrades. Konohomaru had to fight back his tears as they came to a stop in front of the Hokage and Kakashi. Moegi quickly helped Kakashi move Tsuande into a sitting position before she started to heal the her. Her dark blue eyes searched the older shinobi for some sort of sign that Sakura was safe.

"When will we hear word?" Moegi asked. Her heart ached to know if Sakura had in fact made it to the safe zone. There was no doubt in the orange haired girls mind that if Sakura made it to Suna that the Kazekage would keep her safe. Tsunade sighed and allowed her own tears to fall from her eyes.

"A few days." Kakashi answered Moegi's question as he looked around him and took in the damages done to the village. What needed to be rebuilt first. He needed to think of anything to keep his mind off of the pinkette. He had unwillingly left her in the enemy's hands. If he would have just stayed would things have ended up differently? Would she had been taken to the safe spot unscratched. His mind was reeling.

Moegi nodded and quickly went back to healing the major wounds the Tsunade had received. Most of her chakra was completely gone thanks to the the blue Akatsuki member.

Konohomaru smiled as he looked down at his confirmed girlfriend. He was happy that at least the two of them had been safe. They had only had to deal with a simple grunt from the sound village. Konohomaru's eyes darkened for a fraction thinking of the day that sound first infiltrated their land. How he hated anything that had to do with that god forsaken village. He was brought out of his thoughts as a warm hand touched his shoulder. He looked down his eyes stared into Moegi's. She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Word had been sent out to Naruto when the morning reached the village. Rain had stopped most of the fires, thankfully. They assumed that he would be heading back as soon as he heard what had happened to the village.

"You should be fine, Tsunade-sama." Moegi whispered, before looking back up at Konohomaru, a sad smile formed on her lips. Their other teammate, Udo, still had not been found. It broke their hearts to think that maybe they wouldn't be able to find him. "Are you hurt at all Kakashi-san?"

Moegi turned to look at the silver haired jonin. He lifted his hand to signal her to stop. "No I'm fine." you could distinctly see a large open cut on his upper shoulder. He had refused anyone to touch it in the past two days. He only had one person heal him. And that was Sakura. "Maybe you should take a break. You've been at it for two days straight." Kakashi commented.

"If Sakura-san was here she wouldn't stop. And neither will I!" Moegi exclaimed. She looked up to Sakura as a sister. Sakura had always been there for her. Moegi adored Sakura's will to always push forward through the bad. There was no way Moegi would stop. Ever.

Just as Moegi finished her rant Shikamaru appeared next to the group in a swirl of leafs. A customary cigarette was placed in between his lips. "Report." Tsunade said, her breath came out in staggers.

"You need to take it easy Tsunade-sama!" Moegi said.

"We've found three more Sound nin: dead. Jiraya was found. Medics are working on his as we speak. Hinata says he should be fine. Just some minor cuts here and there." Tsuande sighed in relief. That was one good thing she could check off on her list of worse things that would have happened. "Also. Ikibi found a sound nin alive. They're starting interrogation now."

Tsaunde smiled. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

><p>A groan echoed through the room as Sakura opened her eyes for a second time that day. Her eyes landed on a blonde haired man who sat next to the bed. She glared at him with out even sitting up. She knew what was bound to happen. This time she looked around the room to confirm that there was only one other person in the room with her this time, since she was not in the room to be knocked unconscious again.<p>

"You're awake, yeah?" Sakura turned to look at the blonde once more. Her glare stayed. His one visible blue eye stared at her. "Good. That bastard Itachi already made us late. Leader-sama is sure to have his head later, yeah." Sakura just continued to glare. The look she gave him could have killed him if in fact looks could kill. "What are you dumb, yeah. Get up." Deidara said as he stood from his chair and walked to the door.

Sakura threw the covers from herself. Happy this time to find that she was at least wearing pants. Not happy that some man had more than likely put them on her. A shiver went up her body as her feet softly touched the wooden floor. She hadn't realized how cold it was here. "Your cloak is on the chair, yeah." Deidara said. Sakura walked over to the chair before pulling up and Akatsuki cloak.

"You can't be serious?" she asked, she looked at the blonde haired man as if he had asked her to do something extremely crazy.

"Stay cold than, it's not my problem, yeah." Deidara said as he opened the door. "Though I would hurry or they'll send someone less nice than myself, yeah." he said, as he walked from the room. Sakura dropped the cloak on the floor before following the blonde from the room. She shivered realizing that the hallway was much colder than the room had been. She ignored the cold and continued down the hallway after the blonde.

The hallway walls were made of dirt making Sakura automatically think that they were underground somewhere. The only light to light the nearly dark hallway was the random candles that were placed against the walls. She looked to her side to see a stone door just like the one she had just been in. Looking it over she stared at the kanji that was placed on it. She than moved forward to find another door further a head that had a different kanji.

_They must match with the members rings... _Sakura thought as she looked from door to door. She than looked forward to find Deidara further a head of her.

"Hurry up Kunoichi, yeah!" Deidara yelled back at her. Sakura quickly ran forward to catch up with the blonde haired man. She hadn't felt this weak since she was a genin. These people were much stronger than she was. They had no mercy like she did. They did not care. They had no feelings and that's what scared the pinkette most. Sakura finally came to a stop in front of two stone doors that laid in front of her. She glanced up at Deidara who was staring down at her as if she had a bug on her face. She quickly glared back up at the man.

Deidara chuckled before he pushed open the door. A rush of cool air made the kunoichi shiver. She than regretted not taking the cloak. Bindings and loose pants were not doing it for her. "Go on, yeah." Deidara said giving her a push into the room. She stumbled forward into the dark room. She found herself in the center of a lighten circle. Surrounding her was darkness. The door she had entered though was no where in site. She looked around to find an array of different eyes staring at her. The first she found was the blue eye that belonged to the blonde man. The second was the red eyes that she had known belonged to Uchiha Itachi.

"Kunoichi." she spun around quickly to face the deep voice of a man she assumed was the Leader of the group.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura demanded. Her voice sounded much stronger than she felt.

"We want you to help us." Sakura scoffed.

"That's unlikely!"

"Big words from such a little girl, Leader-sama... **she looks good enough to eat.**" Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as she turned in the direction of the voice. Sakura wanted to smack herself in the face. What was she thinking! These were S-class criminals. People who were chosen to be apart of the Akatsuki mainly because they had done something awful! She bit her lip to remind herself to watch her smart mouth.

"Zetsu. That's enough." The Leader's voice came out calm and collected. Sakura watched as his eyes turned from the Zetsu guy and than back down to her. "You can either join us or die. You will not be an actual member of the Akatsuki until you can find a ring. The only one left unused belongs to Orochimaru." Sakura shivered at the thought of the snake sanin. "You will just be a simple medic for us."

Sakura glared at him. She couldn't die here. There was no way! She had so much to look forward to she was hardly eighteen. She was still a child. She intended to live life to its fullest. "On one condition." her voice came out weaker than she would have liked. The Leader raised an eyebrow at her. Shocked that she dare even think she had the right to make an arrangement. The only thing stopping him from killing her was the fact that they truly needed to keep her alive. "You and your group... have to leave Naruto alone!" her voice came out stronger and she thank the gods for it.

"Of course, Sakura." The Leader smirked as she glared up at him. "Itachi." Sakura's eyes quickly turned to look towards the red eyes that had been watching her every move moments before hand. "Show our new member to her room. Refrain from knocking her unconscious this time." and with the the silhouette of the leader disappeared from the room.

One by one the Akatsuki members left from the room until all the was left was herself and the Uchiha. "Come." he said walking forward into the lite area of the room. He glared down at her before turning and walking out of the room. Sakura scrambled to her feet and followed the Uchiha into the dimly lite hall way.

"It would serve you well not to go into any of the marked room." his voice was deep and calming. Shivers sent down her spine and she wasn't sure if it came from the man's voice of the cold air. "Most unmarked rooms lead to a bathroom or library. You will recieve your own medical office that will be shown to you tomorrow." He came to a stop. "Try to remember to wear your cloak. You wouldn't want to be mistake as an intruder." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Sakura opened her mouth to retort but stopped when she realized that he was already well down the hall way.

She turned back to face the door that laid in front of her. She traced the carved in kanji. It was the kanji for sky which she asumed was the ring that belonged to Orochimaru. She pulled her hand back before pushing the door open.

**A/N**

**As before this is being rewritten for those of you who have already read this you'll notice not much changed in this chapter other than adding more description. I should have the rewrites of chapters three and four up by tomorrow. I won't be updating Cold As You (the sequeal) until I finish the rewrite. I think things will be much easier and more enjoyable for you if this is rewritten. anyway. please enjoy!**


	3. Not Ready To Make Nice

**Not That Different.**

**_Chapter Three: Not Ready To Make Nice_**

Sakura continued to stare forward. Her eyes glued to the small hole in the dark room. Her one and only candle was practically down to the end of the wick. Making the lighting in the room nearly impossible for her to read. The black sheets of the bed covered her body all the way up to her chest. The only part of her that was sticking out was her head. Her pink hair was unruly at the moment. She wanted so desperately to bath but decided against it. The cold air in the base would surely giver her hypothermia. So her she sat continuing to glare at the wall in front of her. She sighed out. She could see her breath. This place was a death trap.

She hadn't left the bed in close to a day. She clinched and unclenched her jaw. She was so angry she wanted to throw something. That wasn't this first time that that thought had crossed her mind. And like the time before she decided against doing that and wasting any amount of chakra that could maybe come into use. She could feel anger boiling inside of her. She hated this people.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts for the moment. "Go. Away." she glared at the door. Her voice came out in an angry roar. She felt the chakra of her the person hesitate but than decided to move forward to leave the pink haired woman back to her thoughts. Where was she? That's right. Hate.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat in what was left of the Hokage Tower's meeting room. Thankfully Most of the damage that had been down was just on the top half, leaving the rest of the building completely intact. She looked around her at the remaining elders who had survived the attack. "That. That damn Uchiha! He killed Danzo!" an older woman yelled. Tsunade looked up at the woman. Confusion written across her face.<p>

"Excuse me?" It really took almost all of Tsuande patients to sit in the same room as the elder let alone take anything the said to heart.

"The Uchiha knew where we were hidden. It was like he came looking for us!" Another man said. Tsunade's eyebrows knitted together as she stared at the remaining elders.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"No! Itachi!" one of the men yelled. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"You five... you weren't elders yet when the Uchiha massacre happened?" she asked. The five remaining elders nodded confirming Tsuande's suspensions. She did not need this right now. She leaned forward slightly. She grimaced slightly feeling her wound on her stomach open slightly. She breathed out slowly. "Sand nin are on their way to give us the report on Sakura. The Kazekage has also sent extra nin to help us rebuild the village. You're free to go." Tsunade said in hopes that the elders would leave. And that they did.

She sighed in relief once she was alone. "You really shouldn't push yourself so hard." Tsunade looked behind her. Her honey eyes landed on Jiraya who sat against the window seal. A small smile on his face as he looked her over.

"Every great thing was built on sweat, tears and blood. My village and it's people are no different." Tsunade countered, as she pushed herself to stand up. She stumbled over to the white haired man only to be caught in his strong arms. He chuckled lightly.

"Seriously though. Maybe one more day not trying to kill yourself." Tsunade glared up at the man before letting out a sigh knowing he was right.

* * *

><p>LEFT OFF HERE!<p>

"Go. Away!" If was the third time that day that someone felt the need to knock on her door. She didn't want to talk to them. Or be any were near them. She hated them with every fiber of her being. They had destroyed her home land and probably more than one of them killed someone she knew and loved. She did not want to be apart of their group. She was not a missing nin. Nor would she ever be. She loved her village. Everything about it.

She clinched her fist their were so many people who's lives were ruined... and it was all because of her. Because some god awful organization and evil snake sanin wanted her, her village was destroyed. She grinned her teeth together trying to do something other than cry, which she wanted so desperately to do.

_Moegi..._

Someone she had watched grow from a young academy student to a brilliant Kunoichi. Sakura was so proud of the young girl. She had pushed herself so hard in her studies to be a medic nin. She was to young to be involved in a war. Sakura herself was to young to be a major part. Sakura closed her eyes. She would be damned if someone hurt the young girl that she saw as a sister.

_Ino..._

Her best friend in the whole world. She was one of the main reasons Sakura had become so strong in the first place. If Ino hadn't pushed her to be the best she could be. She would probably had just given up on being a ninja. Sakura's knuckles were turning white with how tight her fist was. If anyone had hurt her... Sakura growled slightly.

_Tsunade-shishou..._

Sakura opened her eyes trying to forget the horrified look on her teachers face when they were thrown from the Hokage Tower. Sakura knew for a fact that the woman had more than diffidently received wounds from the fight. She had faced off against one of the Akastuki members alone. She felt her heart clinch for the woman who was like a mother to her.

_Kakashi..._

A sob she had been holding back flew from her lips. That stubborn man... more than likely he was running around Konoha with a large gash refusing medical help from anyone, considering she was not there to help him. They were really the last two members of team 7 who were really their for each other. In fact Kakashi was the only man her life at the moment. She groaned and threw her head against the back board of the bed. Her face flushed. He would diffidently never let her live down the fact that she had been captured and he got to save her.

Another thought flashed through her mind. Would they even know she hadn't made it to Suna? Would they be able to find the path that she had taken? She than looked up and glared back at the wall that laid in front of her.

_Sasuke..._

Sakura clinched her teeth. That bastard. He was one of the main cause of her pain. Of everyone's pain. She hated him with everything she could. He caused pain were ever he went. Everyone she knew and loved was effected in one way or another by the man who she used to call a friend.

She shook the thoughts of him away from her mind. Why was she here exactly? They had told her she would be a healer for them. Was that all they wanted? Her first thought was that the Akatsuki and Sound were working together but now she found that to be a false theory. Why did Sound want her?

She looked around the room she was in and knew that this was much nicer than what she would receive if she was in the snakes den. That was one thing she was sure about... she was with the lesser of the two evils.

* * *

><p>Wide honey eyes stared in horror. Her knees gave out from underneath her. Her body crumbling to the ground. Tears fell freely from her eyes. This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be real. She shook her head 'no'. She looked back up and into the deep green eyes that belonged to that of Temari. Temari looked away a clinched her eyes shut.<p>

"Damnit!" Tsunade and Temari flinched as Kakashi punched the wall.

Shikamaru who had been standing off to the side shut his own eyes knowing he would have to bring bad news home to his wife who was already stressed beyond belief.

"I... I don't understand..." Tsaunde stared at her hand completely shocked.

"Haruno Sakura... was never intercepted at check point B." Temari said trying to keep her tears from falling. Hopelessness fell over the small group.

"We need to do something Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said quickly. His anger was getting the best of him. He felt sick. Sicker than he had ever felt in his entire life. The one thing he had left was now gone. Thunder rang through the building they stood in.

"Shikamaru. Kakashi. Form a team to find Haruno Sakura." Tsunade said. She stared out the gaping hole were a window should had been. Angry wind whipped through the building flinging her hair all around.

"Hai!" Kakashi and Shikamaru said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>A clicking noise brought Sakura out of her thoughts. Her bedroom door swung open. The metal door made a loud clanging noise as it slammed against the wall. "Hey!" Sakura screamed, her eyes glaring at the open door. "I said go away!" Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second as an Akatsuki member she didn't recognize came into view.<p>

"So you're the new bitch? What is it with us attracting girls with fucking weird colored hair!" His silver hair was combed back giving him a well put together look but his mouth directed Sakura's thoughts of him in another direction. She glared as he continued to walk further into the room as if he owned the place.

"Did you not hear me? Get the fuck out!" Sakura raged at him as she stood from her bed. Hidan's purple eyes looked her up and down as she was only wearing slightly see through pants along with white wrappings. He smirked.

"Nice rack." Sakura faced turned bright red.

"Why you! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sakura yelled, as she swung forward. Her fist directly punching the silver haired man. She used so much force that he flew out of the door and into the hallway, his back slamming against the wall.

"What the fuck! I think you broke my nose!" Hidan yelled.

"Yeah well if you listened!" Sakura yelled as she walked out into the hallway.

"Hidan." Sakura and Hidan looked to their side to find Itachi standing staring at the two. "Should Leader-sama remind you as to why you are not allowed to enter others rooms." His red eyes glared down at the silver haired man. Hidan pushed himself up to a standing position.

"No you don't." Hidan said glaring at Itachi as he walked past. "See ya later bitch." he smirked at Sakura giving her a wink.

"Unlikely." Sakura bit out.

"Kunoichi." Sakura turned and looked at Itachi. "It would also be wise to answer your door everyone once and a while. If you had... you might have a fire going into your room." and with that he continued walking down the darkened hallway. Sakura glared at his retreating form before stepping back into her room.

"Men are all pricks." she reminded herself once her door was shut.

**A/N**

**So this is upsetting... I was already supposed to have a like three more chapters up. But... well America told me to fuck off. For those of you who live in america on the west coast you know we were without power. Totally blows. So I'm behind on my writing. :( I'm glad that their are some of you who are rereading and we even have new readers too! Super stoked about that! Thanks for the reviews! And here's to answer a few!**

**To **_river in the sand: _**Thank you so much for pointing that out to me! I totally forgot to change it back to in progress. **

**To: **_Lil-BabYAnG3L: _**I am reediting. There was a lot! of mistakes in the original along with not enough description. So far in the past three chapters I've added over 4000 more words. I feel like this is much better than what I had written before. I hope you continue to read :)**

**So that's about all I have to say! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!  
><strong>


	4. Meant To Be

**Not That Different**

**_Chapter Four: Meant To Be_**

Five days. That's how long she had been away from her village. Her home. Did they know she was missing yet? How long would it be before they sent a team to find her? Would they every be able to find her?

"So much for meditating..." she mumbled out loud. She was sitting outside in the middle of the field that she was sure would look beautiful in spring. Right now the grass crunchy under here. Cold air wiped around her body making it even harder for her to let go of what was going on around her and focus on her inner self. She let out another breath. Closing her eyes she tried to let herself go. She opened her eyes quickly. Doing a quick back flip she moved out of the way of the small explosion that erupted where she had been siting.

Looking up her green eyes landed on the blonde haired man who was smiling at her. She glared. "What the hell is your problem!" She glared at his smile widened. He continued to walk closer and closer to her from the opening of their base. Their? No. The Akatsuki's.

"I just wanted to test you, yeah." he laughed lightly. "Really wanted to see what you could do other than break Hidan's nose."

Sakura sighed as she stood up. This morning she had come up with the idea to leave her room. Explore a bit. She had ended up finding the door to the outside. She had wanted to leave but the second she stepped outside she could feel _his _eyes on her. Watching her every move. She she decided to do some meditating. Good idea? No.

"Want to spar, yeah?" Deidara asked when he finally came to a stop a few feet in front of her.

"No thanks." she said, she turned and glared at the trees that surrounded the area. Her eyes landed on the Uchiha who sat on one of the branches on a tree. Her eyes landed on his red ones. She glared at him before turning back around. Did he have no life? Other than just to annoy her.

"Leader-sama told Itachi he has to watch you until he's sure you won't run, yeah." Deidara said following her back towards the base.

"And why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked, an eyebrow raised at him. Deidara shrugged as they stopped at the door.

"Did you ever think, that I don't like him." the blonde said as he held the door open for her. Sakura glanced behind her were the Uchiha had once been to find him now missing. Her eyes narrowed. She shrugged and walked past him only to be knocked into by the dark haired boy that Sakura now knew was Tobi.

"Deidara-sempai! Help me!" Sakura's eyes widened as Tobi hid behind the two. She looked up to see a very angry looking Hidan walking toward them.

"Tobi. Get back here! Jashin wants you as a sacrifice!" Hidan smiled as he walked closer.

"But Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi cried. Deidara sighed. Sakura glared at the silver haired man was he became closer and closer. "Don't let him get me Sakura-chan!" Tobi cried.

"Hidan." Sakura said. Hidan stopped and stared at him. "Find a new sacrifice." she said, as she grabbed Tobi's hand a pulled him back outside. So much for trying to get away from the group.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat on the edge of the hospital bed. She stared at Jiraya who had a goofy grin on his face. Tsuande rolled her eyes at him. "Would you stop! You could have died." she snapped.<p>

He smiled more. "But I didn't."

"You still could have." she glared once more.

"What were you worried about me?" he said, wiggling him eyebrows at her. She glared at him.

"Can you be serious!" Jiraya sighed. "Did she tell you anything?" her honey eyes searching his face. She needed to know something. Anything? Some type of evidence that the Akatsuki had taken Sakura instead of Orochimaru.

"No... Konan did give out any information..." Jiraya said, his hand grabbed a hold of Tsunade's giving it a slight squeeze. "Don't worry... I'm sure everything will be okay."

Tsunade nodded trying to fight back her tears. If Orochimaru had her, there was no telling what would happen. "Why do you think he would want her?" Tsuande asked.

"The rebirth jutsu." Jiraya said. Tsunade's hand clinched around his.

"Please... please let her be safe." she whispered.

Word of the invasion spread across the neighboring lands fast. Tsunade only hoped the Naruto would hear and be back as soon as he could. The village had hope. Their weren't to many casualties so the rebuild of the village was going smoothly. She only hoped that the tracker nins would be able to find some trace as to where Sakura was.

* * *

><p>The sun had started to shine though the clouds that laid overhead. Her feet were placed in the surprisingly warm water of the creek that was by base. Kisame and Deidara were panting as they moved their way to sit next to her. They had been sparing for a good two hours. Tobi who was happy to not be a sacrifice was running around the clearing chasing after a butterfly.<p>

Contentment. It was a very odd feeling for her to be having at this moment. Her she was. Captured by the enemy. Forced to be their medic. And yet she felt content in where she was. Surrounded by people who could easily kill her. She sighed. She cracked an eye lid. Looking around she found the Uchiha sitting at the base of a tree. A book in his hand. Every once in awhile he would look up look around and go back to reading.

"Hey... Kunoichi... Kunoichi..."

"I have a name." Sakura stated as she sat up. She turned and looked at the blue man.

"Oh excuse me. Pink." he ginned at her. His sharp teeth showed. Sakura didn't hid her annoyance at all.

"Did you hear that Deidara? There's like this obnoxious sound." Deidara chuckled lightly.

"Hey thats-"

"Ugh!" Sakura said, rubbing her ear. "There it is again." Deidara broke out into a full on laugh.

"Hey Kisame, yeah. She's making fun-."

"I know." Kisame glared at the blonde only to make him laugh again. "Sakura..." Kisame said after a few minutes.

"Damn! It's back again!" Sakura cried.

"Damnit! I'm sorry okay!" Kisame said. Sakura let out a small laughed.

"What is it that you want?"

"I was wondering if you... could uh... heal my arm." He said, holding up his arm that had a large gash in it. Sakura nodded and walked over to him. Grabbing his arm she stayed that way for a few minutes. Stepping away the two men stared in wonder as the cut was completely gone.

"Wow! Sakura-chan! That's amazing, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. "Heal me, yeah!" Sakura laughed and healed the few scrapes her had. Once she finished she stood back and admired her awesome handy work. The two men smiled at her. After a few seconds Sakura's smile faded and left her with a frown.

_Sakura-chan...? Did I just... did I just heal the enemy! And I laughed with them! They destroyed my village! They killed people I love! I hate them!_ Her mind screamed at her. With out a second thought she walked past the two.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Where are you going, yeah!" Deidara called after her. Ignoring his calls she quickly walked to the opening that lead to base. Once she was inside he ran down the corridor and into the room that was designated of her. Once the door was shut firmly behind her she jumped on her bed and buried her head into her pillows. Tear falling from her eyes. She couldn't hold back her sorrow any longer. She felt all alone in the world.

* * *

><p>Red eyes glared down from his window. A frown adored his face. His eyes wondered over the new recruits that Orochimaru had recently given the new form of curse sealed on. Only 3 had lived through the transformation. He bit into the tomato that was in his hand. Juice tickled down his face. Rasing his hand up her wiped the juice on to the back of his sleeve. His take with Orochimaru rang though his head.<p>

_"We need the girl... Tsuande has taught her the jutsu that can heal my arms..." his golden eyes glared down at the Uchiha boy. _

_"What happens after she heals your arms?" Sasuke inquired. _

_"We kill her." _

Kill her... kill her... kill her...

It killed him to think she would be dead. Sure he thought she was annoying. But he never wanted her to die. She wasn't that awful. In fact she was high on the list of women who he would like to rebuild his clan with. She had really gotten stronger, that she couldn't deny that much. He sighed as he took another bite of his tomato. He had other plans for the pink haired Kunoichi.

* * *

><p>Sakura was brought out of her crying fit when a knock echoed through her room. "What!" she yelled. She did not want to be bothered with. The door cracked opened.<p>

"May I come in?" Sakura sat up quickly shocked hearing a woman's voice. Sakura's eyes landed on the blue haired woman. She looked beautiful. Her blue hair was pulled into a complicated bun. A large white flower stuck in her hair. Her amber eyes summing Sakura up.

"Um... yeah." Sakura said sitting up. She quickly tried to wipe her tears away. Konan walked into the room.

"May I sit?" she asked motioning at the bed. Sakura nodded her voice betraying her. She quickly moved out of the way so there would be more room on the bed. Konan sat down. The two woman sat in silence neither knowing what to say.

"I am sorry that this had to happen to you, Sakura-san." Konan said. Sakura looked up at the woman. Her eyes wide. "Pein and I did not want for you to be unhappy." Sakura wiped away at her face still trying to get rid of the tears that still fell. There was no stopping them. Konan stared hard at Sakura. "We would not have taken you if we had thought you'd be safe."

"Safe?" Sakura's voice finally came back. The anger present was overwhelming. "So this is safe?"

"This is much safer than Konoha." Sakura glared. "Orochimaru knew exactly were you where. Here you are safe."

"Oh so now you're the good guys?" Sakura's glared continued to darken.

"We believe that out motives are good."

"How?"

"With you here. You can not heal Orochimaru's arms."

"How could I heal him anyway!"

"You know the rebirth jutsu." Sakura's eyes widened. How did she know? No one knew. Not even Kakashi knew that Tsunade had taught her.

"Get out."

"Konoha and the Akatsuki are more tightly woven than you know."

"Get out! Konoha would never side with like likes of you! You evil killers! You are the bad guys! We're the good guys! Get out! Get out!" Sakura screamed. Konan stood and walked to the door.

"I thought you would understand. I guess you do not know the whole truth."

"What truth!"

"Look underneath. The underneath." Sakura stared wide eyed as the door shut leaving her alone again. And even more confused than she had been before.

**A/N**

**I didn't really good a chance to reread this chapter. So if you see any mistakes please let me know what it is so I can fix it! Anyway! More chapters should be up by Monday. If I get chance this weekend to write I will! Thanks for reading! I don't want to take to long on the rewrite since the sequel is up already sooo yeah! Thanks for the reviews and what not!**


	5. How You Remind Me

**Not That Different**

**_Chapter Five: How You Remind Me_**

Rain. It was something she still hadn't grown to hate. Her eyes were cast upward. They were shut as she continued to gaze upward to the pouring skies. The wind wiped around her. Her pink hair already was slightly past the shoulder length she liked to keep it at. Water dripped from her hair as well as any part of her body. She had been standing this way, head up hands clutched to her chest, for the past two hours. In her clutched hands she held her forehead protector. The symbol of her village stuck out. The red cloth that held the metal was soaked, making it a darker read than normal.

Her body shivered. The wind was so cold. She was soaked to the bone. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be sick by the end of the day. She didn't care. There were plenty of antibiotics in her medical office, she had found it earlier in the week. Her bindings were finally white again, soaked all the way through. The black pants she wore were loose, the extra weight they had gained almost made the pants slip from her thin waist.

Tears slid from her eyes, blending in with the rain. So much for being the smartest Kunoichi of her time. She didn't know what to think. The words that Konan had said to her made her think that there was something she didn't know. What truth? What was she missing. She didn't know. She had never felt so sad in her entire life. She was more than said. Words could not describe exactly what the pink hair kunoichi was feeling. She was being held captive by these people. Even if she had agreed to it there was nothing she could have done to change the out come. At least she was saving Naruto. For that she was thankful.

Kisame, Deidara and Tobi stood off to the side watching her from under the porch that connected to the base. "What do you think she's doing out there?" Kisame asked.

"I think right now it's none of your business, yeah." Deidara said, moving from the porch and into the kitchen, the pot he was holding outside to collect water was now on the stove.

"But Deidara-smepai! Sakura-chan looks so sad!" Tobi complained, as him and Kisame continued to stare out at the pinkette.

"I think so two are being too nosy, yeah!" Deidara called from the open door. Deidara walked back onto the porch to pull Tobi and Kisame into the house.

"Awww! Deidara-sempai! Kisame and Tobi were playing spy!" Tobi pouted as he sat down at the kitchen table. Deidara rolled his eyes at his partner before turning back to the stove, not wanting to eat burnt dinner again tonight. Kisame turned from the two and walked towards the door making sure to grab an umbrella. He opened the door along with the umbrella.

"Yo! Sakura!" Kisame called to her as he walked out into the rain.

Sakura who had been brought out of her thoughts by a voice turned around to see Kakashi walking towards her. Sakura's eyes widened. A smile forming on her lips. "What... what are you doing here?" her voice came out in a low whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Kisame asked, holding the umbrella over the two of them. Sakura closed her eyes tightly. Opening them back up she found herself face to face with the large blue man instead of the silver haired man she missed so dearly. _I must be going crazy... _She thought trying to push away the thoughts of Kakashi.

"It's nothing." the pink haired woman whispered, her feet directing her to move away from the large man. But she was stopped when a warm arm grabbed her arm. She stared at his hand that was on her upper arm before slowly looking up to his face.

"You know if you stay out in the rain like this, you'll catch a cold." Kisame tried to smile to lighten the mood.

"I'm the medic here." Sakura said, forcefully removing her arm from his grasp. Kisame sighed.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Look kid, I don't know what is wrong with you and I'm not going to pretend like I can help... but things could be much worse... I mean if I had my way things would-"

"You try to say things you can't undo..." Sakura cut him off. "Nothing you say can change what has happened." Kisame sighed. So much for helping the woman. They were much to confusing for his tastes. That's why he tried to stay away from them. They were never happy with what they had.

"Well, if you're going to mope around at least do it in-,"

"No." she snapped glaring at him, her tears began to fall again. She quickly walked out from under the umbrella. The cool rain washed away her warm tears that had once more tried to stain her face.

"What? Are you stupid?" Kisame exclaimed, starting to become extremely annoyed with the kunoichi.

"I... I like to stand in the rain... when..." her voice was no more than a whispered. Kisame's eyes started at her back. "When it rains... you can't tell I'm crying." she turned around and smiled at him behind her tears. "I... I don't like to cry. Crying is a weakness. I'm a shinobi. Shinobi rule number twenty-five: Never show emotions." she laughed thinking about her whole time as a ninja. "That is the only rule I seem to have trouble following," she brought her hand up to collect water from the rain that continued to fall. "I don't want to be weak. I don't want to cry anymore." she turned back around to face the forest.

Kisame stood there. Silence washed over the two. He watched as her hair and clothing began to collect more water if that was even possible. He closed his eyes trying to get an understanding for he girl before him. "You're not weak, Sakura." he said, opening his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened. It had been so long since someone had told her that. It made her feel stronger. Stronger than she had ever felt when she first arrived here. Sakura turned around to face him once more. A smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said, as she walked under the umbrella. "You know Kisame," she started as they made their way back to the door. "You aren't as bad as everyone says." she smiled at him.

"Yeah." he nodded in agreement. "Hey! Wait! Who says I'm bad!" Sakura laughed.

* * *

><p>Itachi stood on a branch further in the distance. The heavy wooden area made his spot well hidden. In his hand was one of the wooden umbrella's. It blocked the remaining water that the trees that surrounded him did not. He stared hard in the direction that the girl had just been standing. His grip tightened around the end of the umbrella causing the wood underneath his hand to break slightly.<p>

_This girl... she is so much like her... Hana... _

[Flashback Begin]

_Itachi stood at the end of the wooden bridge. His eyes were focused down at the water that laid below him. He was barely twelve years old. He held the rank of jonin. He was held with such high praise by his father and village. He was next in line to be the leader of the Uchiha clan. There was so much he wished to change about his family and the elders who were in charge. He sighed once more. He looked up and watched as the wind blew leaves from the trees that flew past him. Looking to his side his cousin and best friend, Shisui, was siting on the railing next to him._

_"Lot on the mind?" he asked. Itachi just nodded. "You know Hana-san has been searching every where for you." he laughed. Itachi sighed._

_"I am aware." Itachi said, knowing that Shisui would not be leaving unless he got the conversation he wanted._

_"And you don't care? You know she is going to be your wife in a few years." Shisui grinned. Itachi glared. He could not stand this side of his best friend. He liked the cool calm and collected Shisui who was with him on missions. Not the, lets pry into every ones business Shisui._

_"And that is years from now. Nothing I have to worry about right now." Itachi said, trying to keep his anger in check. Shisui laughed._

_"Well than... have you even met her yet?"_

_"Yes I have." Itachi said, through clinched teeth. Shisui raised an eye brow at him. "Once..." Shisui than began to laugh._

_"Well speak of the devil, It looks like I should take my leave." Shisui said quickly before leaving in a wave of leaves. Itachi turned around to meet the same dark eyes that belonged to every Uchiha._

_"Hana-san." Itachi quickly said giving a slight bow to the girl who now stood behind him. So much for having a day to himself. He really needed to find a better secret spot._

_"Good afternoon, Itachi-san." her long black hair was down signifying she was a girl in their clan who would not work. Her body was slim giving her a look of being fragile. Silence surrounded the two, as Itachi waited for her to say something. When she did not speak Itachi turned back around to face the water below him._

_"I... I was wondering." her soft voice brought him from his thoughts once more to stare at her. "I was wondering if you would train me." Itachi's eyes widened._

_"You and I have different training. I would not know how to train you." he said._

_"That's not what I meant!" she covered her mouth trying to keep herself as lady like as possible. "I wanted you to train me to be a ninja." she said. He started at her. His eyes even wider. "Please don't tell my mother I asked you. She told me it was wrong for a girl like me to become a ninja. But I want to be strong. I want to make you a proud husband. I want to be like Mikoto-san! She's so strong and graceful." Her eyes begged him to say yes._

_He stared into her round eyes. He couldn't tell her no. Not with the way she looked at him. "We'll see." a large grin erupted on her face._

_"Oh thank you! Thank you so much Itachi-san!"_

[End Flashback]

Itachi glared at the spot where Sakura had been standing moments before. He did not like this. He did not like this at all. The woman. That kunoichi had begun to bring his darkest thoughts and memories back up to the forefront of his mind. Why did she have this effect on him. He closed his eyes trying to push the memories back. When he opened his eyes the normal red he kept was replaced by his gray colored eyes. These eyes. His normal eyes let others see what he was thinking, feeling. He rubbed his eyes. _My vision... it is getting worse... _He closed his eyes trying to give them some rest.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed in relief when the door was shut firmly behind her. The warmth from the house spread across her. It made her shiver since she hadn't realized how cold she was. Turning around her found herself staring at Kakashi once more. She stepped back her back pressed against the door.<p>

"Sakura-chan is happy now?" Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Lee turn the corner and run towards her. Sakura's feet slipped out from underneath her.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" she closed her eyes tightly. Opening them she found Tobi and Kisame staring at her with worried expressions on their face.

"Yeah... yes I'm find." she answered, pushing herself off of of the ground. "I just need a shower." she said, trying to convince herself that it was just the cold that was making her see things. Once she was out of sight of the two her brought her hand up to cover her face. Her mind was really screwing with her right now. She walked further down the hall and to the bathroom that had been designated just for her to use. Once the door clicked shut behind her she sighed in relief to be alone once more. She stripped down from her clothing, if you could even call it that. Cold air rushed to her bare skin, causing goosebumps to form all over her body. Turning to the bath tub, she turned the hot water on letting the tub fill to the top.

She placed her foot in the water before sinking her whole leg in. She soon was emerged in the hot water. Her skin stung from the change in temperature. She sank in deeper trying to fill her body with the warmth she had been without for so long. She missed the warmth of Konoha. The warmth of all of her loved ones. She missed hugs she would receive from Moegi when she learned something new. Or the way Kakashi would hold her when he came home from an extremely dangerous mission, it was as if the world would end. Her world was ending. She had to hold back a sob.

She took in a forceful gulp of air and went completely under water. No tears. No more. No more crying. After a few seconds she came out of the water. Breathing in. She smiled, she fought the tears away. Lifting herself completely from the water she climbed out of the tub making sure to drain the water. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself. She walked to the mirror that sat in front of her. She glared at her hair that still continued to grow. It was already well past her shoulder blades.

Walking out of the room her feet left small puddles down the hallway as she walked to her medical office. Once she arrives there she searched her drawers looking for the kunia she had found a few days. Turning she walked out of the room and to her own bedroom. Her lone candle had been replaced by three. Two of which were lit giving the room a nice glow. She smiled when she noticed her uniform she had been wearing before she arrived here was folded neatly on her bed. She smiled knowing it must have been the blue haired woman. She placed the kunia on the bed before changing quickly into her own clothing. She smiled. This felt much nicer.

Picking up the kunia she went to work at trimming her hair to a reasonably short length that she had grown to prefer it at. Once she was satisfied with the length she ran her hand through the still wet hair making sure everything seems the same length. Going to place the kunia down she nicked her finger. Blood quickly came to the surface of her skin. "Damn." she cursed before placing her bleeding finger in her mouth. She quickly moved from her room and back to her medical office.

She quickly looked through the cabinets and drawers trying to find a band aid. She glared as she still couldn't find a single band aid. "What kind of medical office doesn't have a band aid!" she yelled. Turning around she slammed into a hard chest looking up she let out a small scream as Sasuke stood in front of her. She fell backward tripping over her own desk chair. She let out a groan as she looked back up to find a smirking Itachi.

"You've very clumsy." a smirk on his face. He bent down and helped her to stand. She blinked a few times unable to find words. He grabbed a hold of her hut hand. The two watched as blood dripped from the small cut again. Itachi grabbed a band aid that sat on the desk that was next to them. Wrapping the band aid around her hurt finger.

"I guess I am." her face was bright red. "T... thank you." his warm touch went away as he let go of her hand. She gulped and walked past him quickly. A smirk on his face as he followed her to the kitchen.

Sakura rounded the corner to the kitchen only to stop mid step to find Naruto standing in front of her. "Oh good Sakura-chan! You're done. I thought you were going to take forever." Sakura looked horrified. She quickly grabbed her head.

"This can't be real." she told herself. Looking back up to find Deidara standing in front of her. A worried expression on his face.

"Sakura-chan." she left a warm hand touch her forehead. "I think you might be coming down with a cold, yeah. You're a little warm, yeah."

"I'm find." she replied quickly pushing past him. She sat down at the table next to Kisame. "What's for dinner?"

"Ramen, yeah." Diedara said placing a bowl in front of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Today was not her day.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on her bed. Her arms wrapped around her pillow. Her eyes were glued to the bandage that was on her finger. <em>Itachi... <em>the cold blooded killer. Oh how she hated him. She hated everything about him. If it wasn't for him, her and Sasuke could have had the perfect like everything would have been perfect. She glared at the bandage. Who was she kidding? Her? Sasuke? Perfect? That was a laugh. Those three words could never be in the same sentence unless it ended with: never gonna happen.

She growled throwing her pillow at the wall in front of her. She almost hated Sasuke more than Itachi. Sure it was Itachi who helped make Sasuke who he was today. But Sasuke could have made his own path. He could have stayed with them. She wished he had never been born. If it weren't for Sasuke she wouldn't be here now. She let out an annoyed yell before tuning over and shoving her face in the rest of the pillows on her bed.

She sighed as a knock echoed throughout her room. She looked up her green eyes glared at the door. "Go. Away." she hissed before throwing a pillow over head. She tried to hard to block out the knocking. She sighed hearing the door open. Looking up she found Ino standing in the door way. Sakura stared confused as to what was happening. The image of Ino faded away and Konan stood in front of her. In her hands were some clothing. Sakura quickly went back to glaring at the woman.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," Konan said, placing the clothes on the desk. "I didn't know how the news would effect you." she said walking closer to the pink haired woman.

"How did you think I would react?" Sakura asked, as if she would have taken any news from these people well.

"You are very intelligent, and close to the slug princess. I just thought you would know..."

"Know what!"

"That is not my story to tell." Konan said siting down on the bed. Sakura glared at the woman but soon found it hard to keep the glare on her face. Her shoulder began to shake. Tears streamed down her face. She was so confused. So scared. Her eyes widened in surprised as warmth surrounded her. She looked to her side to find Konan hugging her. Sakura wanted nothing more than to push the woman away. Banish her from her room. But she clung to her. She clung to the woman. Right now she needed something solid. Something real to hold on.

**A/N**

**Hello all! Thanks so all the wonderful reviews! I didn't really expect to get this many for the rewrite but anyway this brings me to an important thing. **

**_If you are going to leave a review saying that the spelling is wrong or there is a mistake. Don't just tell me 'this sucks cause you spelt something wrong' Why not tell me what I did wrong so I can go back and fix it? Thanks. _**

**So thanks again for reading a review!**


	6. The Best Of You

**Not That Different.**

**_Chapter Six: The Best Of You_**

Shikamaru laid in the grass that had not been destroyed by all of the fires. A cigarette dangled in his mouth as he stared up at the clouds that were passing by the village. He could hardly believe the attack had happened over a month ago and yet they still had no leads on who might have taken the pink hair kunoichi. They didn't even know if the Akatsuki and Sound had been working together. Children ran around screaming and carrying on making it even harder for the jonin to figure out a good tactic. He growled trying to block out the children yelling. And to think, his wife was about to pop any day. Shikamaru sat up placing his arms on his knees. His head was reeling. To many children screaming.

"Can you kids play somewhere else..." he mumbled only loud enough for him to here. The children continued to yell and scream. He must have been out of his mind to have a child. He already had to deal with Ino. The loudest kunoichi in Konoha. He could only hope that the baby took after him. Quiet. Now he loved his wife. Secretly he had always been in love with her. From the time they were genin he had loved her. There was just something about her. From the way she could be yelling and screaming and acting like a complete airhead but than she was caring and loving. She made him happy. Maybe it was the way she was different from other girls. Well not other girls... just one girl in particular.

"Hey." Speak of the devil. Shikamaru looked over to see Temari standing next to him. He brought his hand up giving her a slight wave. "Your wife is screaming for you." she said, an annoyed look on her face as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," he said shrugging his shoulders. "When doesn't she?" Shikamaru asked, he reached into his front pocket to pull out another cigarette. He lite up and took in a long drag. Temari rolled her eyes before sitting down next to him. The two sat in silence as the children continued to run around them.

"You know..." she began bringing her knees to her chest. Her dark green eyes stared at him. Shikamaru raised his eye brows at her. "You could be with me." the wind blew through the clearing causing leaves to fall around them. Shikamaru sighed loudly. His eyes shut in irritation.

"Temari..." He groaned out annoyed. She quickly stood to her feet.

"The Hokage wants you too. Along with your bitch of a wife." Temari spat before walking away.

"My wife is not a bitch." Shikamaru said, standing up. Temari flicked him off and continued to walk away. The children who had once been playing stopped to stare at the group. Shikamaru sighed in frustration before following after the sand nin.

* * *

><p>Itachi stood in the darkened hallway. His back pressed against the wall that sat behind him. His face was void of any emotion, something he had become very good at over the years. His eyes stared at the door that say before him. The kanji for sky screamed at him. He had not bothered to stand in front of this door for some time. In fact when Orochimaru had been a part of his organization he had avoided him at all costs. Itachi sighed, he did not understand why Konan had asked, more like told, him to escort the kunoichi into the town that was near by. He understood very well that the base was low on food. He also understood that the pink haired girl needed something more to wear then the clothing they had captured her in. He was <em>not <em>willing to let her barrow another pair of his pants to dirty. But what did bother him was why Konan would make him take her. Konan didn't even have a mission to attend to, and her and the pink haired girl had become well acquainted. He closed his eyes, another sigh escaped his lips. Not to mention Konan has asked him to do this simple task more than an hour ago and here he sat waiting.

Uchiha Itachi was not one to get annoyed easily. In fact he could handle spending an entire day with Tobi in a candy store and not be this annoyed. He was a very patient man. At one point in his life he had stood out side a bar for well over eight hours waiting on his fish like partner. But there was something about this woman. Something about her just irked him. To no end. He hadn't even seen her yet today and he was already annoyed with her. She dug into his skin. Broke the surface to the calm figure that was Uchiha Itachi.

She reminded him so much of her. Oh the woman person who could see underneath the underneath. She was so much like...

_Hana..._

[Begin Flashback]

_Itachi stood pressed up against the darkened hallway wall. His eyes stared at the wooden door that sat in front of him. His younger brother, Sasuke, stood next to him. He was unable to hold in his excitement for the night they were about to spend together. "Come on brother! Why do we have to wait for her? She's just a gross girl!" Sasuke asked completely annoyed that he had to wait to go play at the fair that was raging outside. He also didn't like the fact that his brother was more concerned for the dark haired haired girl who was just inside the room than for his own little brother. _

_"We will not have to wait much longer, Sasuke-kun." Itachi said, smiling down at his younger brother. Itachi tried not to show how annoyed he was becoming with his future wife. But she always did this. He was always waiting on her. _

_"Sorry! Sorry! I'm almost done!" Itachi chuckled hearing her yell from behind the door. Sasuke glared up at his brother. Hana irked him like no other could. She was far worse than Shisui. She was an Uchiha. She could at least have a since of a time. She was to be the wife of the next leader of the Uchiha clan. Here they sat... late. The village was in the middle of a large festival and if the group didn't leave soon they wouldn't make it in time. _

_"Brother! I want to win a fish!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi closed his eyes and tried to block out his bothers protests. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door slide open in front of him. The breath was knocked out of him. His eyes stared at the beautiful dark haired woman who stood in front of him. Her long dark hair was pulled into a beautiful complicated bun. Colorful clips were placed throughout her hair. She was dressed in a beautiful back and pink kimono. On her back the Uchiha symbol printed on the back. _

_"You...um... you." _

_"You look so beautiful Hana-san!" Sasuke cheered. A large smile on his face. Itachi blushed as he continued to stare. "Can we go to the festival now!" Sasuke yelled grabbing Hana's hand and pulling her towards the exit. Itachi followed after trying to fight his blush away knowing it would be the first thing Shisui would notice first._

[End Flashback]

"Excuse me?" Sakura waved her hand in front oh Itachi face.

Itachi's eyes snapped open. Dark gray eyes stared into the large jade orbs that belong to the pink hair woman he was annoyed. Sakura stared shocked to not be looking into the sharingun. She was stunned. His eyes were so beautiful. They looked absolutely nothing like Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes were a deep blue color. Where Itachi's eyes were a faded black. They were eyes that had seen so much death and destruction. His eyes were what made him look well past the age he really was. She raised her hand up slowly bringing it closer and closer to his face.

His eyes quickly changed from the dark gray to the deep red. "It would do you well for you to not keep me waiting so long again, Kunoichi," he glared at her before turning to walk down the hallway. Sakura sighed and followed after him.

* * *

><p>Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hatake Kakashi stood stiff as boards in front of the Hokage. Tsuande's hands were folded in front of her face her eyes steadily watching the group. Jiraya leaned against the window seal, his arms crossed across his chest. "We," Tsunade said, her eyes glancing at Jiraya for a split second almost if making sure he was going to back her up. "Have decided that we are going to send out a team to try and retrieve Haruno Sakura." The four men tensed. Kakashi's fist clenched together.<p>

"We don't really have the slightest clue where or who she is with." Tsunade sighed. "When we interrogated the sound nin they knew nothing." The group nodded. "Also we have to take into account that Sakura is intelligent. She could have easily evaded the main route she was to take and decided to go a different route. She knew the dessert wasn't safe to travel this late at night with out someone..." she trailed off, before looking back at Jiraya. Jiraya stepped forward.

"Either way," he started. "Each and everyone of you know how important it is we find her. You're the best we have in the village right now. Kiba you have extremely good tracking instincts. Neji you have great perception. Shikamaru your intelligent you can make plans in case you do have to break into a building. Kakashi." Jiraya was now staring eye for eye. "You know her the best. You know were she would go. Whats she would do. You are the best team we have."

The four men nodded in agreement. This was the perfect team, if any, to find and bring Haruno Sakura home. "When you four find her, and you will." Tsunade said reassuring the men. "If you need reinforcements contact us. Temari has requested to come with. I've allowed for this. If you are closer to the wind region she will call for her reinforcements. Do you understand?"

The four men nodded in agreement. As this was said Temari walked into the room. She smiled slyly at Shikamaru, who had to hold back his sigh. "Sakura has helped our village more than we could have ever asked for. I know my brother would want her home and safe." she added. Making Kakashi's visibly more irritated. Tsunade opened her mouth as if she had more to say but a yell from outside the room stopped her. The door behind the group swung open to revile Moegi. A determined look on her face.

"Permission to join mission, Tsunade-sama?" Moegi yelled. The who group stood shocked staring at the chunin girl. Konohomaru quickly ran in after her.

"Tsunade-sama don't listen to her. This is a-"

"You do realize this is an S-ranked mission." Tsunade said. Moegi refused to back down.

"Sakura-sempai went on S-ranked missions when she was younger than I am now and she was the same rank. I will not let her down! This team doesn't have a medic. You've said so yourself Tsunade-sama that teams have a higher success rate if there is a medic. I can hold my own in a fight if I need to. And what is Sakura-sempai is injured when we get to her and are unable to move her to a safe location. It would be smart if I went along. She is one of my precious people! I will do everything in my power to bring her back home, safe!" Moegi looked ready to beg.

The room remained silent as everyone watched Tsunade. The older woman let out a sigh. She turned and looked out at the village that was below her. She knew how much the young Kunoichi looked up to Sakura. Tsunade knew very well herself how Moegi was feeling. Sakura impacted a large portion of her heart. Sakura was like a daughter to her.

"Fine..." Tsunade's voice came out at a whisper. Everyone turned and stared at her. "Go. But. If you don't return with Sakura. Be prepared for me to work you to the bone." she said turning to look at the younger girl.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

><p>Sakura glared at the snowy ground that laid before her. Looking behind her Itachi stood warm and snug in his Akastuki cloak and traveling hat. She wanted to glare at him, she could tell that behind the that cloak he was smirking satisfied with himself that she had once again declined his offer to wear that damn cloak. She watched as Itachi did a few hand signs and the base disappeared from behind him. Soon in front of her the normal clearing she was used to seeing was replaced by a pathway.<p>

"Cold, Kunoichi?" she glared at him as he walked forward.

"Yeah I am! Thanks for asking, smart ass." She whispered the last part before walking forward so the two walked next to each other. Itachi just stared at her. He was amused. He hadn't had anyone speak to him like that in such a long time. This girl, he looked her over. No, this woman she acted as if they were equals. Something had begun to change in her. "And it's Sakura."

"Excuse me?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. She certainly was amusing.

"You know, for someone who is supposed to be extremely intelligent... you aren't very smart." Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out at him. With that she took off down the snowy path. He glared at her retreating form. Girl. She was no woman. Pushing off his back foot he followed her. Sakura came to a stop when she entered the town. Her eyes widened in surprise, her mouth slightly agape. She could see her breath as she breathed in and out. Her skin was a light pink color from the cold wind.

"You know you should not act like a child." Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Especially since I am the one with the money." She continued to ignore him as she walked further into the town. The building were decorated from top to bottom for Christmas. The streets were filled with tons of smiling people as the moved from store to store to prepare for the holiday season.

Itachi removed his traveling hat before brushing off the snow that had collected on it. As soon as the hat was gone villagers flooded over to the two. Sakura stepped back unsure of what was going on. "Oh! Itachi-san! It's good to see you again." an older man said walking over to him, the old man shook Itachi's hand before smiling at Sakura. Sakura nodded her head in greeting. Many other came and did the same to Itachi. Sakura stared wide eyed.

She couldn't believe her eyes. These people. They spoke to Itachi as if he were a hero to them. They didn't seem scared at all that he was an Akastuki member. The Akatsuki brought fear to many people but it seemed that these people were grateful to them. "Come." Itachi said walking forward. His shoes made crunching noises as they walked further into the town. Sakura looked from building to building to find that none of the buildings had any external problems. They looked brand new. How could this town in the middle of no where have so much money?

"This way Kunoichi." Itachi said, he was holding open the door to a large shop.

"Sakura." she reminded him before walking into the room. The warm air from inside hit her cold skin. She shivered. She heard the door shut from behind her. Looking out over the store she stared in wonder. This place was huge! There were no shops in Konoha this luxurious. She walked forward. Her hand touched the fabric of the clothes. They were so soft. She looked back Itachi to see him already seated at the chairs that were at the front of the store. Turning back to look at the clothes again she stopped when she came face to face with a blonde haired woman.

Said blonde stood in a low cut shirt and a short skirt. Her perfect eye brows were raised at Sakura. "Can I help you?" her voice came out in an annoying high pitched wail.

"I need to get clothes." Sakura stared.

"Obviously." the woman bit out looking Sakura up and down. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I guess my real question is can you afford to shop here?"

"He says I do." Sakura said as she pushed past the woman and further into the store. The blonde looked as though she was about to say something to Sakura but turned to look at who she had pointed to.

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura flinched hearing the woman scream. At least she was out of her hair.

* * *

><p>"I don't really like that you're going on a mission with that... <em>woman<em>." Ino's voice betrayed her body language. She was trying so hard not to let on how upset she was about Shikamaru going on a mission with Temari. That woman had done everything in her power to ruin their relationship. Ino's hand rested on her large stomach.

"This is such a drag..." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath as he check over all of his ninja gear. He mentally checked off everything for the third time. He tried to block out Ino's protests. He loved his wife dearly. She was the best in his eyes, but she still couldn't let the thing with Temari go. There had been a time a few years ago that he had a mission to Suna and the entire time all Temari did was try and convince her to leave Ino.

"In fact. I don't want you going on this mission at all! We're about to have a-"

"Your best friend is out there, somewhere. Taken captive by the enemy." his voice came out slightly harsher than he would have liked. "If we leave now there is a chance that Sakura and I will be back before the baby is born." Ino closed her eyes and let out an unsteady breath.

"I'm scared..." she whispered opening her eyes to look at her husband. Shikamaru sighed before scratching the back of his head. God did he love his wife. There was just something about her that made his want to love her with everything he had. She was caring. And tough. And yet weak all at the same time. "Sakura... she's out there without me." Ino held back her tears as best as she could. "I should be going on this mission... not _her_." and the venom was back.

"You don't need to be scared." Shikamaru said trying not to encourage Ino's hate for Temari. "And besides the village is-"

"I don't care about me idiot!" Ino snapped. "I'm scared for Sakura..." tears fell from her blue eyes. Shikamaru smiled before stepping closer to his wife. He quickly pulled her to him. Ino sighed in relief when she felt the warm arms of her husband wrap about her.

"Don't worry, we'll bring her home safe. And than she'll get to met her godchild." he smiled as he pulled Ino back to look at him. His hands cupped her face before he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey Kakashi wants- sorry." Temari who had walked into the room stared for a minute at the kissing couple before quickly leaving the room. A look of anger on her face.

"Good." Ino laughed through her tears as she stepped back from her husband. "That bitch saw who's man you are." she said trying to lighten the mood in the room. Grabbing Shikamaru's back pack she handed it to him. He pulled it on quickly. Ino pulled out a picture of her and Shikamaru from her dress pocket. Opening the pouch on his flak jacket that held his cigarettes she placed the picture in it. "I know it'll stay safe there." she joked. Shikamaru smiled at her.

"I'll be back before you know it." he reminded her. She nodded. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before walking to the door. Opening it he found Temari still waiting on the other side. Shikamaru laughed on the inside before turning back to face Ino. "I love you."

"Forever and always." Ino reminded him.

"As long as I'm living."

"My husband you'll be."

"My wife you'll be." Ino smiled as the door shut and Shikamaru was gone.

* * *

><p>Sakura snickered as the two walked from the village. Itachi closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pink haired woman who stood next to them. In his hands he carried a few bags of clothes that were for Sakura. In his other hand he had a few bags filled with food for the base. "Itachi-kun." Sakura laughed. "She talked to you like she's know you forever." she joked.<p>

"Not forever. Since I was thirteen." The moment the words left his mouth her regretted them. Why was he telling her anything. He could kill her if he wanted. Yet here he was telling her something that only a select few people knew. She wasn't anything special to him. She was just some girl they were holding hostage.

"That would mean... this is where you went..." she froze. His glare stopped her mid sentence. She looked away knowing that any form of conversation that they could have was gone. She stared forward. "I'm sorry." her voice was no more than a whisper. Itachi continued to walk forward. His mind was being bombarded of memories of Hana.

[Begin Flashback]

_"Are you sure these are what I have to wear?" Hana asked as she stared at the ninja attire that Itachi had gotten for her. Itachi laughed lightly at her comment. _

_"Yes, Hana-san. These are what ninja wear." Itachi smiled at the girl. She was so different than him in a way. She was raised to be a proper lady. Where he was raised to be a killing machine. They were so different from each other. _

_"But they are so plain and dark..." _

_"That's the point. You're supposed to hid well." _

_"Oh."_

[End Flashback]

Gray eyes stared into green. Itachi stood captivated by the beautiful jade eyes that stared up at him. The pinkette was a good head shorter than him. His eyes wondered down from her eyes to her lips. They were a plae blue from the cold air that surrounded them. Her face was bright red as well. She body shivered as she watched him."I'm cold." her voice came out as a whisper as she finally admitted to him that she had been wrong to not accept his offer to wear a cloak to begin with.

Sakura watched as Itachi placed the food bags on the ground. She watched in wonder as he started to undo his cloak. He slid his arms our from around him. He dropped his hat to the snow covered ground. Sakura stared at his body for a second. She could tell from under the long sleeve shirt that he wore he was toned. His body was in perfect condition. He through the cloak around draping it around her shoulders. Sakura welcomed the warmth that surrounded her. She was over come by the scent of the man who stood in front of her.

Itachi bent down and grabbed the bags and than began to walk toward the direction base was. Sakura smiled before following after him. She slipped her arms through the arm holes.

"We're home!" Sakura yelled as the two walked through the front door. She waited for a moment ready for Deidara or Tobi to pop out of no where. When she received no warm welcome she could only assume that they two were gone on a mission. The building was more quite than normal. Itachi walked in behind her shutting the door.

"Here." he said, handing her the bags that held her new clothing.

"Thank you." she smiled. He nodded to her before walking to the kitchen to put away the groceries they had gotten. She walked down the hallway to were her room was. Once inside the room she sighed in relief. What was that? Why was he being so nice to her? She shook her head trying to not think about him. Placing her bags on her bed she quickly started to put the clothes away in the wardrobe that sat against the wall. Starting to become annoyed with the over sized cloak she took it off and placed it on the bed.

She didn't know why or how but she was slowly becoming more and more accepting of his place, and of the people who kept her company. She had to be honest with herself. They were nothing but nice to her. They weren't killers in her eyes anymore. They were people. People who fought to keep what they loved safe. She had thought Itachi to be a cold heartless killer until the conversation she had with an older man.

[Begin Flashback] 

_Sakura stood outside what she assumed to be a drug store as she waited for Itachi to return from inside when she saw the older man who had talked to Itachi earlier that morning. "Um excuse me?" Sakura called to him. He turned to look at her. A smiled formed on his face as he walked over to her. _

_"Yes. Good afternoon."_

_"Good afternoon. I was just wondering... How do you know Itachi?" Sakura asked. The man's smile only widened. _

_"Itachi-kun came to us when he was just a boy. Just came out of the blue. We were never really a rich village back that. He helped out the farmers on the edge of town. He even protected us from bandits. Than one day he just left. A few years later he came back. A young charming man. When he arrived back he had made friends all of which wore that cloak with red clouds. He asked if he could have some land out in the forest that protects us. We agreed after all he'd done so much for us before than. After that... he just came back with money saying this was his way of paying us back for all we'd done for us. When I say money miss... I mean a lot of money. No one went hungry anymore. No one went sick with out medicine. He saved us." he smiled. "I'm glad he was able to find someone a beautiful as you." Sakura blushed. She opened her mouth to tell him they weren't together but she didn't have the heart to tell him. "Here." he said reaching into his pouch. He pulled out a small bag. "Peaches. They're his favorite." Sakura nodded as she took the bag. _

_"Thank you." _

_"You have a good day miss."_

[End Flashback]

Sakura stared at the Akastuki cloak that laid on her bed. She wanted to talk to Itachi more. She wanted to understand him. Know why he had done what he did. How could he be a coldblooded killer. Yet here he was helping a poor village. He was polite. He was intelligent. He was completely different that she had thought he would. She had assumed he would be just like Sasuke. Even worse but here she found a man. Someone who cared for others. She sighed as she looked away and closed the wardrobe shut. Walking over to the bed she grabbed the clothes she had picked out. She quickly changed into a red long sleeves shirt. Her bottoms consisted of black tights that covered her feet and a pair of tan shorts.

Bending down she grabbed the cloak that belonged to Itachi. She turned around hearing something hit the ground. Looking down where the sound had come from she stared at the little blue bottle she knew very well was a medicine bottle. Picking it up she examined it. "He's sick." she stared at it wide eyed. He looked like he was in no pain at all. He look completely healthy. Not only had he managed to hid emotions he could hid anything from anyone. He was an exceptional ninja. She placed the blue tube back in the cloak pocket.

Walking out of her room she walked down the hallway that was surprisingly quite. She stepped into the kitchen to find Itachi standing over the sink eating a peach. She stared at him for a moment debating with herself if she should talk to him or not. She stepped further into the room. "You like peaches?" she asked.

Itachi continued to stare out the window that was over the sink. He took another bite of his peach. The juice from the inside trickled down from his mouth to his chin. He looked to her debating with his own self if he should answer her. "Yes, yes I do." His voice was deep and smoothing. Sakura shivered. There was something about him that made her unsure of herself.

"Do you like the snow?" she asked as she walked further into the room. She had already started a conversation with the man. Why not continue. She came to a stop when she stood next to him. Her eyes stared out side the window. She couldn't help feeling that he wasn't the bad man she had thought him to be. She side glanced at him looking over his body once again. He wasn't as big as Kakashi was. In fact he looked smaller.

He turned and faced her. His gray eyes watched her. She was so tiny compared to most ninja. "Tell me Kunoichi..."

"Sakura."

Itachi smirked as he moved closer to her. "Sa-ku-ra." she shivered the way her said her name drove her crazy. It sounded so right. It sounded like he could say it over and over and she would continue to love the feeling it gave her. "How do you feel about your village?" the question confused Sakura. She hadn't even realized how close he had gotten to her. She stared at him unsure of what to do. His hand slowly moved its way up the space that was between them. His hand touch a stray piece of her hair. "Pink." he chuckled. "Such an odd color for a ninja." he whispered as he bent forward.

The two quickly jumped away from each other as the front door made a loud banging noise. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura and Itachi quickly ran from the kitchen and to the front door. Tobi stood blood covering his whole body. To his side Deidara stood passed out. The blood that was on Tobi was from Deidara. Sakura stood her eyes wide. "Deidara-sempai is hurt!" Sakura quickly moved forward and grabbed Deidara from the boy.

"Did they follow you?" Itachi asked. Tobi nodded and before Sakura could stop him Itachi was already gone from the house.

* * *

><p>Konan stood in the dark bedroom. She laid pressed up against Pein. Her amber eyes stared at him shocked. "What do you mean?" she asked.<p>

"Her faith... it walked on broken glass." Pein said as he brushed a piece of hair from Konan's face. "She is... breaking."

* * *

><p>Tsunade stood at the front gates. The team she had assembled stood before her. "Report back wen you get a lead. Be safe. Stay smart. Don't do anything stupid." she looked from each person. "Go." The team flew past her and into the surrounding woods. She closed her honey eyes.<p>

_Please... please let them find her. _

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delayed update! I've had a lot come up. Great right? Anyway! I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. Also this chapter went from being 1000 words the first time around now it's almost 6000! Jezz! Anyway! On to answering reviews!**

**To: **Mad Dame: **Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm sorry you feel like I've made Sakura to emotionally weak. I like to try and keep things at a realistic time frame. She will be getting stronger in the next chapter or two. I'm sure from this chapter you could already tell she's changing from being sad. So bare with me lol. I don't really get angry over reviews. Everyone is entitled to their opinion so no worries. I hope if you read this chapter you liked it. **

**Thanks again for those of you who read and review!  
><strong>


	7. There Is A Change In Your Emotions

**Not That Different.**

**_Chapter Six: There Is A Change In Your Emotions._**

Kakashi brought his hand up quickly signaling for the group to stop. Shikamaru was was in the middle of the group raised his as well. The group came to a quick stand still. Moegi who was on her first high rank mission pulled out a kunia. Her mind was reeling. Were they about to get ambushed? Her breath was coming out fast. There was no way she would fail this mission. "Neji." Kakashi spoke to the man who stood closest to him. Neji nodded before activating his Byakugan.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked being the next in line.

"Is that?" Kiba asked, sniffing the air. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"It is." Neji spoke.

"That's right! Uzumaki Naruto has joined the team!" Naruto said jumping down in front of the team. A large grin on his face. Kakashi sighed in relief glad that it wasn't an enemy this early in the game.

"Good to have you, Naruto." Kakashi said a smile was forming under his mask. Naruto grinned with a chuckle.

"I couldn't let you save Sakura-chan alone."

* * *

><p>Sakura stared in horror at the sight before her. Once she had fully taken of Deidara's clothes she stared in wonder as how the man was still alive. His chest was covered in stab wounds. <em>They must have been ambushed... <em>she thought. Her eyes roamed over the rest of his body trying to calculate how much chakra she had and how mush she could spare for the small things.

"Is Deidara-sempai going to be okay?" Tobi asked, the worry in his voice came out loud and clear.

"I don't know yet." She answered truthfully. She brought her hand up and pulled her short hair up. Looking back to Deidara her seeing blurred slightly. _I... I'm crying. _She couldn't believe it. She was crying. She gulped before blinking the tears down the side of her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she moved over to him. She felt her stomach squeeze as she moved closer to him.

"Hi Sakura-chan, yeah." Deidara smiled at the woman when she moved closer. Sakura brushed a piece of his blond hair way from his face.

"Hi Deidara-san." she tried to smile though her tears. She turned around and grabbed the wash rags that Tobi had gotten for her. Turning back around she started wiping away the blood that was on his skin. Sakura was stopped when Deidara grabbed her hand. She turned around and stared at him wide eyed.

"Don't be so formal with me Sakura-chan, yeah." Sakura smiled.

"Okay Dei." She quickly went back to washing the blood away when he let go of her. She let out a slow steady breath before her hands began to glow green.

"Sakura-chan, yeah."

"Please Dei save your energy." Deidara shook his head no.

"You are the most beautiful piece of art I have ever seen, yeah." Sakura turned and stared at him. Her face flushed. "Love of beauty is taste. The creation of beauty is art. Your parents must have be artists,yeah." he laughed. Sakura closed her eyes trying to fight the tears back. He must have really believe he was dying if he walk talking this way. "

"You're not going to die." she assured him but he had already passed out from blood loss. "Tobi, get me the box that has Dei's name on it." Tobi nodded and quickly grabbed the box that Sakura had asked for. "I need you to feed two of those blood replenishing pills to Dei." Tobi nodded and quickly did as he was told. Sakura smiled to herself knowing that all internal damage had healed. "Who did this?" she asked.

"We were ambushed by sound nin." Tobi said. Sakura looked down at her bleeding friend. It was her fault. It was her fault that so many people were in pain. Were dying. She did this to them. She should just accept her fate and turn herself into the evil snake sanin. Not only did tat evil man attack her village twice but now he was trying to attack her new family. _New family..? _Where did that thought come from? Shaking away her thought she quickly went back to healing him.

She told him he wasn't going to die. Now she needed to make sure he wouldn't. Sweat formed on her forehead, but she refused to stop and wipe it away. She bit her lip to keep herself focused on the task at hand.

* * *

><p>The snow fell around Itachi as he ran from the front door and into the clearing. How had he not noticed that they had broken through his genjutsu. Was he becoming that rusty? He glanced around trying pinpoint of the ninja that surrounded him. His eye sight was becoming worse and worse and the snow was not helping. Turning around quickly a kunia in his hand as another kunia collided with it. At the same time Itachi brought his leg up and kicked the person behind him into an apposing tree. He closed his eyes before disappearing for a moment only to reappear behind the ninja who had attacked him first. A kunia dug into the mans back hitting a major organ.<p>

Another man landed in front of the Uchiha. He looked terrified. "We just want the girl. No one else will have to die if you just hand her over." he said, his voice shaking. Itachi stepped forward, the man he had just stabbed let out a loud grunt in pain.

"What does Orochimaru want with her?"

"We.. we weren't told." Itachi closed his eyes. There was no point in letting them live. Itachi opened his eyes his mangeko sharingun blaring. The man who stood in front of him let out an ear piercing scream before falling to the ground dead. A branch snapped from behind Itachi. He quickly turned around and took off after the ninja who had slipped out. Itachi through a kunia, the ninja he hit fell the ground. He grabbed his arm that had Itachi's kunai in it.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" The man cried. Itachi glared down at him.

"You let Orochimaru know... if he wants her, he'll have to go through me first." the sound ninja nodded. "Go." and with that the man took off running.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going to first?" Naruto asked as she stared at the group. They had decided to stop at set up camp for the night.<p>

"Sound." Kakashi said, his lone eye continued to stare at the fire that was in front of him.

"Sound? Why? I heard Akastuki was the ones who attacked?" Naruto asked confused.

"The did." Moegi chimed in. "But we found sound nin as well. It's only smart that we infiltrate sound first. We know a general direction of where it is. No one knows where the Akatsuki hideouts are."

"So you mean... you're saying... Sasuke did this?" the branch that Naruto had been playing with snapped in two. His fist was clinched so tight that his knuckles turned white. Everyone refused to look him in the eyes. Silently answering the blondes question. Yes. Sasuke did this. Naruto had never been so angry in his life. Here he was leaving to try and save the man who had came to his village, his home to try and destroy it. To take Sakura. To try and continue to ruin their lives. Break their heart even more. He tossed the two sticks in the fire. His eyes a blazed as he watched the flames eat at the wood.

"We will get Sakura-san back, Naruto." Neji said after a few minutes. His eyes not leaving the ground that sat under his feet. Naruto nodded not trusting his voice.

"Don't worry Naruto." Temari smiled at him. "Gaara has people searching the dessert now in case she found somewhere safe to hid there."

* * *

><p>Green eyes scanned the weak body that laid before her for further injuries she could have missed in her hast to heal the man. She jumped slightly hearing the door behind her open. Sakura's eyes darted from Deidara's body to Konan who had just walked in. "Hey..." Sakura said, standing up from the small chair. Her head felt dizzy for a moment but she forced herself to keep steady. Sakura walked across the room, her feet dragging until she reached the side room that held blood reserves for every member. Grabbing on Deidara she worked on moving back to the man and hooking up an iv.<p>

"Is he going to be okay?" Konan's voice came out in a whisper. The worry in her voice was noticeable.

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "He will need to rest. At least two week. No missions. Nor will he be able to train." Sakura said before sitting back down. She was almost completely drained for chakra. The wounds she had healed would normally be taken care of by a group of three medics where she had done it by herself. She had almost used all of her chakra reserves. Her breath came out in staggers. Some deeper than other. Sweat had already reformed on her forehead from her walk.

"Thank you Sakura. I... I don't know what we would have done with out you." Konan said. Sakura looked down at her hands that were stained with blood. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She had really done it. She had betrayed her village. She had healed them. She loved her home. She didn't want to be considered a missing nin. Konoha was her home, her family was there. But now... things were different. Much different. She couldn't help feeling that if she ever went back to Konoha something would be missing. She was connected to these people. They had left an imprint on her heart. Looking back up at Deidara a stream of tears fell from her eyes.

[Begin Flashback]

_"Hi Deidara-san." she tried to smile though her tears. She turned around and grabbed the wash rags that Tobi had gotten for her. Turning back around she started wiping away the blood that was on his skin. Sakura was stopped when Deidara grabbed her hand. She turned around and stared at him wide eyed._

_"Don't be so formal with me Sakura-chan, yeah." Sakura smiled._

_"Okay Dei." She quickly went back to washing the blood away when he let go of her. She let out a slow steady breath before her hands began to glow green._

_"Sakura-chan, yeah."_

_"Please Dei save your energy." Deidara shook his head no._

_"You are the most beautiful piece of art I have ever seen, yeah." Sakura turned and stared at him. Her face flushed. "Love of beauty is taste. The creation of beauty is art. Your parents must have be artists,yeah." he laughed. Sakura closed her eyes trying to fight the tears back._

[End Flashback]

What he has said effected her more than she thought. She couldn't deny it any longer. This place... These people... someone this had become her home, they had become her family. They weren't some evil organization bent on would domination. They were people. With hearts. But still...

_They were after Naruto... _Sakura looked up at Konan. Konan stared at the crying girl who sat before her. Sakura than looked to the other side of the room where Tobi sat curled up asleep. Tobi refused to leave because he needed to make sure that Deidara would be fine. Sakura breathed in a shaky breath trying to stop her tears. They were just like her. They weren't different at all. They cried for each other. They wanted each others dreams to thrive. They loved each other. It was odd to say and feel. But Sakura couldn't help loving them. And she knew they loved her too. Looking back over to Konan, Itachi walked into the room. A glared on his face.

"Are you hurt?" Sakura quickly asked, her eyes searching his body for some form of injury. She quickly stood up and walked over to him.

"No." Itachi answered truthfully. Sakura stared at him hard before confirming that he was not lying to her. She stared at him a moment before her eyes blinked a few times and she welcomed the darkness that closed in on her. Itachi had barley a second to decided if he wanted to catch her or not, but before a thought accrued in his mind, his body sprung into action and he grabbed a hold of her. Picking her up bridle style he pulled her close to his chest.

"Pei was right." Konan said, Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. "She's breaking..."

* * *

><p>The first thing that Sakura was aware of was the warmth she was surrounded by. The second was she felt awful. The third was she could hear a faint humming. The fourth was she was in a very comfy bed. Opening her eyes she was greeted by the very dim lighting of a candle. Something she had grown accustomed to in the Akastuki base. Looking to where the candle was she found herself staring at Itachi who sat at the desk. He was reading over one of the many scrolls that had sat in her room. It was than she realized that it was Itachi who was humming. She closed her eyes and listened to the tune. She than realized it was one of the many songs that the children of Konoha learned at an early age. She smiled. His voice was so smoothing she almost wanted to fall back asleep but opened her eyes once the humming stopped.<p>

"I see you're awake." Itachi said, closing the scroll he had been reading. Sakura nodded.

"Chakra exhaustion?" she didn't know why she had asked. Of course that's what it was. She knew the feeling very well. She watched as he stood from the spot at her desk and walked to the bedside. Sakura moved her feet and leaned against the head board. The two stared at each other for awhile. Neither knowing what to say. Itachi slowly sat down on the edge of the bed before finally making the first move.

"Kunoichi. How do you feel about Konoha?"

"Sakura," she reminded him. "Konoha? Well it's my home. I love the people who live their. Villagers and ninja alike. I would do anything for them. I would give my life to protect them." Itachi closed his eyes as if he was taking in each and every word she had just spoke.

"I would do anything for my home..." he slowly opened his eyes. The red slowly faded to the gray that makes Sakura's heart skip a beat. She shivered. He looked sick. His eyes bore into his soul letting Sakura see the loss, the hurt, the hate, the fear he had seen in his life. His Akatuski cloak was no where to be see. Sitting in the quite room were just two people, two people who were very different. Yet strangely the same.

"What I am about to tell you," he looked so uncomfortable. He was thinking over every word he said. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have done..."

**A/N**

**So I am like strangely in love with this chapter. Like I feel I did a much better on this chapter this time around compared to the first time. In fact I feel that overall about the story in a whole. I mean... there really wasn't much description in this at all to begin with. So I'm really happy that this is coming out so good. For those of you who are rereading this. Make sure you read the next chapter. I will be adding quite a bit to it considering the first time around it was under 1000 words. So look for that. **


	8. Don't Tell Me

**Not That Different**

_**Chapter Eight: Don't Tell Me.**_

"What I am about to tell you... I never thought I would find someone that I could tell..." He closed his eyes. He needed to choose his words wisely. "I don't expect you to forgive me, or understand completely. In fact I would prefer you not to forgive me. But I feel... with us coming from the same home. You will semi understand... after all we both have the will of fire in us." Sakura let a shaky breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She smiled lightly when his eyes opened and stared at her. In that moment something connected between the two. Something that had been on the edge of her awareness was now forced to the forefront of her mind. They were alike.

"I was... heir to the clan. I was the most prestigious child that the Uchiha clan had seen in many decades..." he looked away, something in her eyes bore into his soul. His dark soul that he never wanted her to see or be a part off. His eyes glazed over losing himself in his past.

"Itachi...?" Sakura whispered placing her hand on top of his.

"I achieved my sharingan at age six. I was a chunin before I was ten. And at age thirteen I was an ANBU Captain. As you can see my clan was very... _proud _of me, and what my powers said for the Uchiha clan. The clan elders... and my _father._" Itachi spat his name out as if it were a nasty piece of food. "They wanted to use my abilities to spy against my village." he formed a fist under Sakura's hand. "They thought me as a child. Unable to think for myself... I swore to protect our village with my life. And I did just that..." Sakura stared at him. Her eyes wondered over his face, looking for some hint of a lie.

"The Uchiha clan... was plotting again Konoha. Against our Hokage. They wanted to take over. I... I told the Hokage of their plans...and than..." Sakura stared wide eyed as his eyes met hers. "I was ordered to kill them." She was horrified. How... how could this be true! How could the Hokage demand that of a young child. He was just a kid.

"That's horrid. How could they do that?"

"Do not think me an innocent, Kunoichi. I may have killed for my village... but the truth of the matter is... I killed them. Every single one of them." Sakura looked down at her hands. She hadn't realized she was crying until the crystalline tears had begun to for a pool in her hands. Sure he had killed them. For the village. She had killed. She was a killer herself. It was unfair. The way of a ninja.

"I'm sad... is such an understatement to what I am feeling." Sakura said though silent sobs. Itachi stared at her his eyes wide. Her tears. She cried tears for him. Never in his life had someone wept such pure of intentions tears for him. He stared at her in wonder. This woman had changed so much in the time they had been together. Something he had sworn he would keep until his death he told her. Someone her barley knew. Until recently he hadn't thought about what his life meant. What it would mean when he was gone. One thing he knew... was that he didn't want to be a murderer.

"Why..." she questioned. "Why don't you go back? I can help you. Tsuande-shishou will help you!"

"That place if corrupt. As long as those elders are alive. Konoha can and will never be my home again." he whispered.

"You have made it harder just to trust..." She couldn't believe that her home and formed this lie. The awful lie that had ruined a good man's life. "You could have had a perfect life! They took that away from you!" her tears stayed constant. Saying he was shocked as such an understatement to what h was feeling. This woman continued to surprise him with her caring nature. "I hate them..." she whispered. "I will never forgive them for what they've done to you. What they've taken from you." The hate left her mouth.

Itachi stood from the bed. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't handle her making him feel like a person. He had gone so long without those emotions he couldn't bring himself to care. He took a few long strides until he stopped at the door. His hand touched the door nob. "Do not forget Kunoichi," he said turning to look at her. His eyes turned to the red color. All emotions he had shown her moments ago were now gone. "I am a killer." he turned the door nob before leaving. Sakura waited until the soft click of the door shutting sounded through her room before she let out loud sobs.

She was overcome by so many emotions. Her body felt like she could fall away at any moment. This man. This man had changed every view she had on the world. She had once hated him for so many reasons. And now... she could find no reason to hate him. He was brilliant. A strong willed man. He was amazing in a sense. She than thought of her village. The one thing she had sworn to protect for so long. She clinched in fist as the emotion of anger controlled her body. She would never forgive them... ever.

**A/N**

**I know this chapter is really short. It's actually a good 300 words more than the original chapter. Lol so I hope you like the chapter. I'm soooo sorry for how long it took to update. My internet was down for a good three days but now that it's back up I should be updating like its cool again. lol **


	9. Hope For The Hopeless

**Not That Different**

**_Chapter Nine: Hope For The Hopeless._**

The leaf ninja came to a stop landing in the center of the larger clearing. The cricket who had been making noise moments before stopped. "Are you close to sound?" Naruto asked, he was becoming more and more anxious as the days went on.

"Not yet Naruto-sempai. We still have a good weeks travel." Moegi stated simply. Naruto groaned in frustration.

"We're going to stop here for the night." Kakashi said as he looked up at the sky that was slowly starting to show its stars.

"But Kakashi-sensei! I can keep going!" Naruto protested. Kakashi glared at Naruto for a moment.

"Look at the rest of your team? Do you they look like they can keep going?" Naruto turned around to find that most of the team was well out of breath. Naruto sighed. "Besides, the cold is starting to set in. It's better for us to continue during the day." Naruto nodded before plopping down in the dirt, trying his best not to pout.

"Naruto, Kakashi is right. There isn't much we can do at night. Especially the closer we get to sound the more dangerous it is." Shikamaru said before sitting down himself. Naruto didn't want to admit it but they were right. He was just so worried about Sakura he wanted to move as fast as he could.

Temair's dark green eyes watched Shikamaru as he got comfortable on the ground. Temari walked over to where the nin sat and sat down next to her moving as close as she could without making it to obvious. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He almost wanted to stand and move away. "Kakashi-san! Do you think it would be a good idea for us to share tents for warmth." Temari said, before glancing at Shikamaru.

"Sounds like a good idea. Myself and Shikamaru in one. Temari you and Moegi. And Naruto, Kiba and Neji in the last." Shikamaru smiled. _So Kakashi's already caught on..._

The group got to work setting up camp. Starting a fire and setting up the three tents. Shikamaru stood up and walk over to Kakashi. "Thanks." Shikamaru said.

"Don't mention it. I'm sure Sakura would have my head if she knew I let Temari anywhere near her best friends husband." Kakashi smiled, as he fixed the tent he was putting up.

"You really love her?" Shikamaru asked. Kakashi froze before looking at Shikamaru.

"Is it that obvious?" Kakashi whispered. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, I'm just smart." Kakashi smiled from under his mask. His secret was safe.

* * *

><p>Sakura shivered as a cold wind blew through the small clearing. The snow had stopped for the day, but with the sun setting the cold air settled back in. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. She enjoyed the warmth that was shared between her legs and chest. She was staring at the water that was slowly moving down the river. The water turning different colors from the setting sun. She glanced back slightly. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his presence. His eyes watching her. Uchiha Itachi, ever since he told her his secret he watched from like a hawk. Never as close as he had been before but still close enough. She turned back around and stared up at the sky.<p>

Everything that Itachi had said to her had hit a nerve. His her deep. Her stomach turned every time she thought about it. She wanted to believe that what he had said was a lie. But every time she thought of it, her stomach reminded her that it was true. The look on his face said it all. What she had lived to protect was a village that had ruined a child's life. God she wished none of this had happened. She wanted to open her eyes and realize that this was just some awful dream. She would wake up in bed, go to work, than wait for Kakashi to walk her home and do it all over again.

There is was again. His eyes watching her, following her. It was like he knew everything she was thinking. Doing. She felt so sick thing about him. He had made her rethink everything. What was worse about all of this... was what she felt for him. He made her feel like a blushing teenager. When he looked at her it sent shivers down her back. When he spoke it made it hard for her to breathe. Everything about him was overwhelming. The scary part was the feelings her gave her... weren't bad. When she slept she would dream about those sad gray eyes. When she woke he was the first thing on her mind. He made her nervous. Made her anxious. Throughout the day she would hope she would get to see him, even if it was just a glimpse.

She stiffened feeling someone walked toward her. Turning around she sighed in relief seeing Konan walking towards her. "Can I sit with you?' Konan asked, once she got to where the pinkette was. Sakura nodded before looking back up at the sky that was slowly becoming darker and darker. Sakura's eyes widened slightly when she felt fabric fall around her. She looked at Konan who sat down next to her. Sakura felt the warm Akastuki cloak. She breathed in a welcomed the smell of the cloak. It smelled like the calm before a storm and slightly like... peaches?

"This is...?" Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the blue haired woman.

Konan nodded knowing the question. "It's Itachi's... he said you looked cold." she smiled before looking up at the night sky and the beautiful stars that had finally awoken. Sakura looked up at the stars as well. Bringing the cloak closer to her, enjoying the smell. Her stomach was doing back flips. There was so much about this man that she didn't understand. So much about him that she... loved. Was that it? Was that what this unknown feeling for him was. If it was love... it was different much stronger than what ever she had felt for Sasuke. She felt whole.

Sakura glanced at the older woman who had come to join her. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed the company. She hated being alone. When she was alone it left her with too many thoughts. So many questions left unanswered. "Konan-san?" Sakura asked. Konan turned and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"How... how did you become a member of that Akatsuki?" Sakura asked, placing her head on he knees.

"Well... Pein, the leader, and I grew up together. When I met him... he was so weak I thought for sure he was going to die. Our home village was basically a battle field. Once the war was over... we made the Akatsuki." Sakura nodded before looking up at the sky. A cold breeze blew through the trees. Sakura's cheeks turned red from the cold air attacking her face.

"When people are sad... they don't do anything about it. They just cry over their condition." Sakura whispered. "But... when they get angry, they bring about change." Sakura looked at Konan a look of determination shown in the green eyes. "I think I'm tired of being sad." Konan smiled at the pinkette.

"That's good to hear Sakura," Konan smiled. "I want you to understand that you have a family here. You don't have to be broken anymore." Sakura nodded before looking back up at the sky.

"Thank you Konan."

* * *

><p>Moegi sighed to herself as she looked around at the ninja she was with. They all looked sad, tired, hurt. She closed her eyes. She missed Konohamaru. She knew he was upset with her for taking this mission. But he would get over it. Sh couldn't help thinking that this would happen after he had finally gotten the nerve to ask her out. She couldn't complain though she was grateful that Tsunade had sent her on this mission. Sakura was very important to her. Like an older sister, always pushing her to be better. She had to save her.<p>

Naruto stared at the fire that was burning brightly. His two best friends were gone. _Sasuke... _He clinched his fist. He had so angry at his male teammate. Because of him... Sakura was gone. He had thought there was a chance he would be able to still save the Uchiha boy. But now... it was hard for him to believe that the younger Uchiha would live if the two faced off. _Sakura-chan... I swear if anyone hurt you... I will kill them. _

"Naruto." Naruto looked up at Kakashi. His red eyes faded back into the soft baby blue. "Don't worry, I'm sure Sakura will be okay." Naruto nodded before turning back to the fire.

Kakashi closed his eyes. He could only hope that he was right. That Sakura was okay. He couldn't even fathim what would happen if when they found her she was injured. He opened his eye and glared at the fire.

* * *

><p>Itachi was more than shocked when he heard a knock on his door. It was a rare occasion that anyone bothered him. Kisame had finally given up on trying to take the man out to drink every Friday and left him alone. So when he opened the door to find the pink haired kunoichi he was indeed shocked. "Yes?"<p>

"May I come in?" the two stood in silence for what seemed like hours to Sakura, before Itachi opened the door further for her to walk in. Sakura gulped. She had wanted to do this. Why was she having second thoughts now, now that she was already there. She shivered as she walked past him and into the room. The same smell of the cloak that was tucked in her arms filled her nostrils as she walked further into the room. She looked over the room seeing how much of a perfectionist Itachi was. The room was spotless. Not an inch of dust. His bed was completely made. His book shelf looked as his a professional organized it.

"Can I help you with something, Kunoichi?"

"It's Sakura," she whispered, her eyes looked over the desk he had. Scroll after scroll sat on it. She looked at his bed which was much larger than her own.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Sakura." she said turning to look at him. He stomach jumped into her throat when his deep colored eyes landed on her green ones. He was so handsome. His face looked so tired but it didn't make him any less handsome. He wasn't a very tall man. Only standing at 5'10". He was a good head taller than she was. Her eyes drifted from his face down to his lips. She than continued to follow down his whole body.

"Did you come here for something, Kunoichi. Or are you going to continue to check me out?" Sakura quickly looked up at him. Her face a bright red color.

"I didn't mean to!" she squeaked out. Itachi had to resist the urge to laugh at the girl. "I brought your cloak back." she said, moving to place it on his bed. Turning around she came face to face with his chest. Her face reddened even more. She tried to remind herself that she needed to breathe, but she was captivated by his wonderful eyes.

"Do you know what is worth fighting for, Kunoichi?" he asked, as he brushed a piece of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Yes..." she whispered. She was enjoying their closeness so much. Her eyes wondered down from his eyes and to his lips. She wanted to kiss him. Those soft lips. She licked her lips and he moved closer to her.

"Good." his breath danced on her lips. She stared at him as he walked away from her and sat back down at his desk. "Something else, Kunoichi?" he asked as she continued to stand in the center of his room.

"Sakura." she reminded him. He smiled lightly before turning back to his work on the desk.

"We are very different, Sa-ku-ra." he said, as he turned back to looked at her. His eyes held so much intensity. Sakura felt her knees weaken under his stare. She shook her head 'no'. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the girl. He stood up and walked over to where she was standing. She wanted to back away from him. "What makes us the same?"

"I laugh," he looked at her questioningly. "I hate, I fear, I try, I hope, I cry... I love and I know you do the same things... so really... we're not the different... you and I." her green eyes stared at him. She searched his eyes trying to find the emotions he hid. But before she could his eyes turned into the sharingan.

"You must be mistake. Kunoichi." his voice sounded like a million knifes ready to cut her. She stood her ground. Staring right into her eyes. She refused to cry or leave.

"Than you must be blind." she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She stared terrified as he glared at her. He quickly side stepped her and left her alone in his room. The door slamming shut making her shake slightly.

**A/N**

**Sorry it's been taking me so long to update this. I've been sooo busy cause my husband has been doing a lot. But anyway. I hope you guys liked this chapter. A little fun fact when I first started to write this fic the only idea I had for it was the little 'Not That Different Quote' hence where the name for the fic came from. Since you guys didn't have any questions... I'm going to get started on the next chapter! lol thanks for the awesome reviews btw!**


	10. Fade To Gray

**Not That Different**

_**Chapter Ten: Fade To Gray.**_

Sakura sat in the dead grass. The snow had melted since the earth had decided to warm up for the week. Her eyes were shut as she breathed in and out trying to calm herself. She growled when something blocked her view of the warm sun. She opened her eyes and glared at the large shark man who stood in front of her. The look of irritation on her face was hard to hide. "Something you needed?" she asked, before shutting her eyes in hopes that he would realize she was in no mood to talk.

"Nope." the man said sitting down next to her, trying to mimic her sitting position. Sakura cracked an eye to stare at the man. She rolled her eyes and than closed them again. She took in a deep breath and slowly released it. She knew that the silence would last long. It had been two days since her and Itachi's fight. Needless to say every Akatsuki member was very intrigued that pinkette was still alive. So far the entire group had tried to get out of her what her and Itachi's fight had been other than Konan, Hidan's partner Kakazu (who stayed mostly to himself) and Zetsu (the odd one who wanted to eat her). They had done this every hour for the past two days. Kisame opened his mouth.

"I'm not telling you." Sakura said opening her eyes and glaring at the man. Kisame sighed.

"She's not talking!" Kisame yelled, over his shoulder. Sakura turned around to see a large bush sitting in the middle of the field. She rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck! You god damn pink haired bitch!" Hidan yelled popping up from their hiding spot. Aka the bush.

"Deidara-sempai! Hidan gave away our position!" Tobi yelled in fright, Sakura had already punched him across the field earlier that morning after telling her he would continue the 'I know the song that gets on everybody's nerves' if she didn't tell him what had happened between her and Itachi.

"Come on Sakura-chan! Just tell us, un!" Deidara said standing up.

"Yes Sakura-sempai! We just want to know!" Tobi said, standing up the bush still attached to him.

"You four are unbearable." Sakura mumbled before standing up.

"Tell us Sakura-chan,un!" Deidara said as the group began to follow her towards the door.

"Damn it you fucking bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"Deidara-sempai, why does Hidan curse so much?" Tobi asked.

"He's over compensating for his little dick." Kisame stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Ohhh. Makes sense." Tobi nodded as Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you fish face!" Hidan yelled before jumping on the blue man. Sakura rolled her eyes as the group broke out into an all out fight. Sakura opened the door only to find the Uchiha she had been successfully avoiding standing behind it. The two stared at each other for was seemed like an hour. The four men who had been fighting stopped to watch the two, hoping that they would find some glimpse as to why the two had been fighting. Sakura took in a large breath and pushed past Itachi and down the hallway to her room. The four men stared at the Uchiha who looked much angrier than he had for a good while. They all gulped as e shut the door behind him and glared at them.

"Hidan. Spare me." Itachi said.

"Fuck! Why is it always me!" Hidan yelled.

"Because he can cut your ead off and you won't die, un. Thank Jashin for that, un." Kisame and Deidara laughed and quickly made their way inside so they wouldn't have to fight next.

XXX

Sakura laid on her bed. Her eyes staring at the ceiling over head. She wished it would tell her the answers to the questions that had bombarded her mind over the past few months. She closed her eyes. _Konoha... _She felt betrayed by her home. Everything she had sworn to protect. Was a lie. Years of thinking this man was a cold blooded killer was a lie. He was an innocent man. She opened her eyes and glared back at the ceiling. It still wasn't telling her the answers she so desperately wanted. She never wanted to go back to that place. The place that she considered her home. Her whole body was tensed. She hated this feeling. She grew up thinking that everything was a black and white situation. There was good and there was evil. There was right and there was wrong. There was no in between. Yet... here she sat in the gray.

Her thoughts drifted to the younger Uchiha that she had spent most of her younger years trying to get him to notice her. How could she had even thought she loved him. His cold eyes. She remembered them well. The day he had almost killed Naruto. They were the same eyes that chased her when she was trying to get to the safe spot. He was evil. She knew that much. He had chosen that life. The life in the darkness. She shook her head trying to rid the thoughts of the boy only to find the eldest Uchiha was now on her mind. He was the main reason as to why she was feeling this way. His words had spoke to her core. Everything she knew changed in the instant.

_Itachi..._

She closed her eyes and welcomes the shiver that went through her body at the thought of him. She remembered how close he had been to her that night. He had so much control over her. He had changed her. She wasn't sure if it was better that he had some how opened her eyes to the truth. But she knew he had changed everything about her. He had made himself a main part in her life. This much she knew

She bolted up right when her bedroom door slammed open. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Itachi stood in the door way of her room. His shirt missing sweat covered his chest. Sakura's eyes roamed over his body, she bit her lip to stop her self from drooling.

"What the-" Sakura glanced behind Itachi to find the group standing behind him. They looked just as shocked as she was. Itachi slammed the door in Deidara's face before he could finish his sentence. Sakura's eyes widened slightly when she heard the clicking noise of Itachi locking the door.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sakura asked, she tried to stay calm even though her mind was running a mile a minute. "What are you-" her sentence was cut off when Itachi pulled her from her bed and pushed her against the wall. Sakura gasped. She shivered when his breath tickled her neck. He buried his head in her hair enjoying the smell of strawberries.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sakura's hands were frozen at her side. She tried to move away from him. For once since she had arrived at the Akatsuki hide out she was terrified of the man. Se knew very well how capable he was at killing. She let a small scream as he grabbed her from behind and pinned her to her bed. She shook in fear, his arms were parallel to her head. She looked up at him her green eyes wide.

"Why are you-" she gasped when he lowered his body to hers. He was so warm.

"How do you have so much control over me?" his smooth voice made her shiver more.

"I-I" Sakura stuttered not sure what to say. Here she was face to face with an S-class criminal. He was much stronger than she was. She flinched slightly when he moved his head from the crook of her neck and to stare at her. She watched as his hand reach up and took a piece of her somewhat long hair. Bringing it up to his mouth he kissed it lightly before letting his slip through his hand. He cupped her face making her stare at him. His sharingan blazing at her.

"Are you scared of me, Sa-ku-ra." he asked. Sakura stared at him.

"Yes..." she whispered. Itachi chuckled as if he was happy with her answer. He lowered hid body so they were meshed together. She shivered at the contact. She wanted him. She needed him. A burning feeling erupted at her core making her skin feel like it was on fire. He used a hand and brushed her hair off of her shoulder before bending down and kissing the reddened skin.

"How can you make me feel this way?" he asked. Neither said a word. He finally made eye contact with her, his sharingan eye gone. "Tell me how you can do this to me... make me feel again?" his eyes searched her face. She closed her eyes. Opening them so was shocked to find some much confusion in his eyes. He had just as many unanswered questions as he did. She finally moved her hands from her sides and touched his face. She brushed his bangs back. Pushing herself to sit up she forced him back, which slightly shocked him. He stared at her in wonder as she moved closer and close until finally her pink lips touched his. Instant heat flared between the two. They pulled apart quickly. Both stared at each other not believing what had just happened. The spark that ignited refused to burn out.

"I'm so-" Sakura tried to speak before Itachi became angry again but was stopped when she was pushed back onto the bed.

"Teach me how to feel." he whispered in her ear before capturing her lips once more. The kiss held so much force it nearly made Sakura's head spin. She needed this. They needed this. They needed each other. Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck pulling his closer deepening the kiss. Itachi brushed his tongue over Sakura's bottom lip begging for entrance that she quickly let him have. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down. Moaning when she felt him harden against her. Itachi let out a grunt as he pushed closer to her. They parted breathing heavily. They two stared at each other a moment more Sakura pulled Itachi back down and captured his lips. His hands slowly found the edge of her shirt and began to make their way up her stomach causing Sakura to jump in pleasure.

A loud knock erupted through out the room. Itachi quickly glared at the door his sharingan on. "Leader-sama needs us. We have a mission, un." Itachi looked back down at Sakura. The look she was giving him was pleading that he just continue what they had been doing moments before. Itachi sighed before stand up. He was angry again.

"Pack your things." he said quickly before walking out of the room.

XXX

Sakura glanced from Deidara to Itachi. Both looked extremely irritated to be in the darkened room. Pein stood before them.

"We have a mission for you three." he said motioning at the three. Pein tossed a scroll to Itachi who caught it with ease. He opened it reading it over before handing it to Deidara who than handed it to Sakura. Her eyes widened.

"Finish this in a week? That's impossible." Sakura said quickly.

"Well than I guess you should leave now." and with that Pein was gone. Sakura growled as the three walked out of the room.

"What a prick," Sakura mumbled to herself as she put the traveling hat on that the akatsuki wore along with her akatsuki cloak.

"I do not wish to hear you babel, Kunoichi." Itachi said walking out of the base. Sakura stared at his back. She couldn't believe this man. One moment he was in a heated moment of passion with her and the next he was treating her like she was a nuisance that he would be glad to be rid of.

"Fine." Sakura said glaring at the man.

"I'll lead. Deidara you have back." and with that the three were on their way to the land of rice patties.

**A/N**

**Just a reminder to everyone... this is rated M lol. That smut ish scene was much more than what I had originally written. There will be a lemon in later chapter just an fyi. **


	11. Itachi's Decision and Sakura's Heart P1

**Not That Different.**

_**Chapter Eleven: Itachi's Decision and Sakura's Heart Part One**_

[Flashback Begins]

_Itachi watched in horror as a couch racked through the small body that belonged to his Hana. Her white napkin slowly beginning to turn scarlet red from her blood. Worry covered the young man's face. He searched her face in hope that he could find an ounce of her that wasn't in pain. He wished he would take that pain away from her. Her once beautiful olive skin was a sickening white color. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were sunken. She looked up at Itachi and game him a small smile before another fit of coughs ragged though her body. _

_Itachi clinched his fist. They were so young, him being only thirteen. He swallowed the stomach acid that had made it's way to his throat. His stomach dropped. "How are you feeling Hana-chan?" he asked once her coughs had subsided. He brushed the pieces of her hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear so he could look at her pretty face. _

_"Not well." she tried to smile. Itachi looked down at his hand that were clinching the bed sheets. He relaxed slightly when a soft hand touched his. He looked up at Hana. _

_"Have they not found what's wrong?" Itachi asked. _

_Hana smiled at him. He always worried for her. She had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. How she hated to give him bad news. "No form of medical ninjutsu has been able to cure it; Herbs are just sustaining it." she whispered. Itachi wanted nothing more than to punch something. The one person he had done everything to protect was dying. And there was nothing he could do to prevent it. _

_"Why... Hana.. why is this happening?" he felt like a child. Tears were beginning to pool at the edges of his eyes. _

_"Everything happens for a reason Itachi-kun. Do not fret this was supposed to happen." Hana smiled slightly._

_"No, no this isn't supposed to happen!" Itachi raised his voice._

_"Itachi-kun. Please calm down. I would like our last days together to be happy."_

_"Do not say that." Itachi pleaded._

[End Flashback]

"Itachi." her voice brought him out of his memories. He looked to his side glancing at Sakura.

"Yes, Kunoichi." his voice was void of any emotions.

"We're almost to the land of rice patties." she stated, causing the man to come to a halt. The rest of the group stopped. The three dropped down to the forest floor.

"What's the plan, un?" Deidara asked.

"Kunoichi. When we get to the village find the first hotel to the right of the entrance that has a red sign." Sakura nodded. "Deidara, go to this first bar you find. See if you can get any information on where our target could be. Worst comes to worst. Kunoichi, you will be going under cover."

"What do you mean undercover?" Sakura asked, glaring at the Uchiha.

"You were trained in seduction when you became an chunin." he stated.

"So a whore house!" Sakura screamed. Her face bright red and you could practically see the steam rolling out of her ears.

"We have one week to complete this mission. So yes a 'whore house'." Sakura looked disgusted and angry as the Uchiha moved off. Sakura glared at him before looking back at Deidara. Who shrugged his shoulders and followed after the man.

XXX

"Why are we stopping again!" Naruto yelled. The streets around them were lined with people. The afternoon market place was crowded with people moving from place to place leaving the Konoha nin slightly scattered.

"Naruto... would you stop complaining. You're giving me a headache." Shikamaru mumbled, rubbing his temples. Shikamaru had to push through a large group of women to get to where the rest of the group was. "This place is so troublesome." he mumbled, only to earn a giggle from Temari who was trying way to hard to get his attention. Shikamaru glared at her making her stop.

"Naruto-sempai! Can't you tell that this is a great place to see if Sakura-sempai had passed through here." Moegi stated simply. Kakashi who had completely ingorned Naruto's first wave of questions was already at his first open store showing a picture of Sakura.

"Fine..." Naruto huffed. The group of Konoha nin were unaware of the red eyes that watched them from the shadows.

"So... they are after Sakura as well... this might be a challenge." the man spoke out loud to himself.

XXX

To say the pink haired ninja was annoyed was a bit of an understatement. Not only had she forgot to bring her research notebook, but she had also been stuck in the hotel room they had gotten for well over five hours. Neither of the two boys had returned from gathering information. At least that's what she hoped they were doing. She certainly was not in the mood to work in a brothel that evening. Especially for some dumb scroll she had no idea what was in it. She glared. Looking around the room she was reminded why she was in such a bad mood. First of all. The bed she sat in had dust rise from the mattress when she had sat on it. The walls looked like they would break if you leaned against it. The only window in the room was so covered in so much dust that sun light couldn't bee seen through it. An boxed air conditioner sat in the window, which Sakura had found didn't have a cold setting at that the only air that came out of it smelt of death. She stared at the floor certain that she would rather be sleeping outside than in this disgusting room.

She looked up as the door to the room was practically thrown of the hinges. She jumped up seeing Itachi. Said man slammed the door behind him making sure to lock it before he fell against the wooden door. Coughs ragged through his body. Sakura stared in horror as blood covered his hand. She stared at him. Red eyes glared at her, warning her to never speak of this. His legs gave out from underneath him, he laid on the dirty floor unable to do anything other than cough. Sakura quickly ran to his side, she pushed him up that way he was at least resting against the door. He pushed her away. She stared at him. She couldn't believe how hot his body way.

"Leave me." he wheezed. Sakura glared at him. Was he out of his mind? She could never leave him. She moved back to him helping him lean forward he coughed a few more times. After his coughing subsided she helped him stand and walked him to the bed. Once he was there she quickly went to taking off his cloak and the rest of his clothing that was drenched in sweat.

"I'll be right back. I've got to get some ice." she said quickly and was out of the room before he could comment. Once she arrived back into the room she noticed that his eyes were glazed over. "Shit." she mumbled to herself. "Itachi. Itachi stay with me." she practically yelled. She took the bags of ice she had gotten and placed them all around his body. She sighed in relief when his body started to become responsive to the cold, and soon his eyes were staring back at her. Her hands glowed green before placing in on his chest. She quickly with drew her hands. She stared at him shocked. "What the hell..." she whispered.

Itachi breathed in heavily. Looking at her face he smiled lightly before cupping her face. His red eyes faded to the gray she loved so much. "There is nothing you can do Sakura." he whispered.

"I... I don't understand." she said searching his face so some kind of answer. How could there be something that Tsunade hasn't taught her. How could there be something she could not do. Looking over the man she realized how weak he really was. She couldn't believe it, he so strong. It terrified her to see him like this. Laying on a bed, dying as she had no cure to save him. He coughed again, this time no blood was present something that Sakura was thankful for.

"My cloak." he spoke, his voice sounded so horse from all of his coughing. She hushed him before searching his pockets. Inside she found the same medical container she had found months ago. She frowned before walking back to Itachi. Itachi quickly took it from her, he swallowed a few pills dry with now problem. Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes. "There is no cure." he assured her. She shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose him. After she finally realized what her feelings were. She couldn't lose him.

"There... there has to be! I'll find it! I will cure you Itachi! You can't die! I won't let you! I love you!" She screeched. Itachi's eyes widened. Sakura stared at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe she had said it. Itachi stared at her unsure of what to say to her. A knock on the door brought them out of their staring contest. Deidara walked into the room a large smile on his face.

"I found him, un! Hurry up! We need to get over there before they leave, un!" Deidara said, before grabbing his bag and running back out the door. Itachi sat up, Sakura moved quickly to help him stand but he pushed her away. His gray eyes gone and replaced by the sharigan.

"I do not love." She felt her heart break.

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you guys like it! I'm pretty stoked that this fic has almost reached 200 reviews! :D Thank you for making that possible!**


	12. Itachi's Decision and Sakura's Heart P2

**Not That Different.**

_**Chapter Twelve: Itachi's Decision and Sakura's Heart Part Two**_

Deidara glanced nervously between the two Shinobi he stood between. He could feel the tension between them. He could say he was almost scared at how the two were acting. Sakura stood to his left. She was hardly noticeable with the amount of make up that she had on. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on between the two when he had showed up to the room, but he was more than positive now that it was a fight. A deadly one at that with how the two were acting.

Sakura's body was adored by a lovely red and gold dress showing more cleavage than her teacher had. She was hardly recognizable with the amount of make up she was wearing._ I can't believe I have to act like a whore for this mission!_ Sakura screamed in her mind. She glanced over at the dark haired man who had crushed her heart moments before. She glared, he turned and looked at her a blank expression on his face as if everything she had said moments before hand had never happened. She turned and looked forward. The thee stood at the back door of the brothel. Sakura glared at the dark haired man once more before the three walked in.

Sakura had to resist the urge to cough as she was welcomed by the overpowering smell of cigars, booze and of course cheep women. She swallowed hard before looking around the dimly lit room. Her stomach twisted and turned in nervousness. Looking at the other women she noticed they were all looking her up and down. "Who's the new girl?" a blonde woman asked before walking up to Sakura. The woman looked her up and down.

"Yuni. She's not a whore. She's a ninja." an older man said walking into the room. He coughed before sticking his hand out to shake the groups hands. "I don't care what you ninja do or how you do it." his voice came out in grunts as he coughed again. "Just don't give my brothel a bad name." he looked Sakura up and down eying her making the two male ninja uneasy. "She needs more make up. No man wants something he has at home." and with that the man walked away. Sakura glared at him back.

"Don't worry about them, Sakura-chan, un. Itachi and I will be right beside you the whole time, un." Deidara said placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Dei." Sakura smiled.

"Aww look," an older woman said, flicking her cigarette in an ash tray. "Ninja boy is worried about his little girlfriend." she laughed loudly before she broke into a cough. Deidara blushed before moving away from Sakura. Sakura glanced up to find Itachi's face calm and void of any emotions. He acted as if he hadn't even heard what the woman had said. Sakura sighed before lowering her gaze to find his hands clinched in anger. A small smirk made its way to her face.

"You would be jealous, eh?" she asked looking up at the Uchiha coyly.

He looked down at her a glare on his face. "You continue to make the mistake that you and I are anything alike. Let me assure you, we are not Kunoichi." she smiled a knowing smile.

"Sure Itachi. What ever you say." she turned her back on him and walked further into the sea of women. She made sure to sway her hips with a purpose. Turning around for a moment she smiled in triumph to find his eyes watching her as if she were his pray. After a few minutes of having her make up and hair redone by 'professionals' she walked out to meet the two men.

"Ready?" she asked walking up to Deidara

"Almost, un." Deidara said, slipping his Akatsuki cloak off. He stood in nice blue pen-stripped suit. It was very hard to believe that he was a ninja.

"You clean up nice Dei." Sakura said with a wink. His face turned bright red as Sakura turned away from him only to have the breath knocked out of her. There. Right in front of her. Stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. He stood in a black pen-stripped suit. His long hair was tied in a low pony tail. His dark eyes stared at her. A smirk adored his perfect lips.

"Must you stare, Kunoichi." She huffed before glaring at him. She pushed past him and out of the room. He had to stop himself from chuckling as he followed her out the door. The slowly walked out the hallway and came to a slow halt in front of the door that lead to their client.

"Can I help you?" the first man asked as he grabbed a hold of his sword at his hip.

Sakura smiled. "Yes, I believe you can." she looked up at the two men and Deidara and Itachi move quickly jabbing a single needle in them that had a quick acting poison on it. Sakura sighed in relief as the two men dropped. Deidara and Itachi moved the bodies to a near by closet.

"If anything goes wrong just remember send a flare of your chakra and we'll be in, un." Deidara said as he gave Sakura a quick kiss on her forehead. Deidara watched as she walked into the room, sliding the wooden door shut. He turned around to receive a glare from Itachi.

Sakura watched from half opened eyes as she walked into the room doing her best to sway her hips and play the part. She gathered in the surroundings around her. A bed was on one side of the room. In the center a table. _Three guards... _She told herself. She could only hope they would be as easy to kill as the first two had. Her eyes took another look around the room in hopes to fine the scroll she needed. Not finding it she wanted to curse. It was than that her eyes met his dark ones. She could tell just by looking at him that her ninja tactics wouldn't work well.

Once she finally reached him she slowly lowered herself to his lap. He was an attractive man, she could confirm that. No where near as handsome as Itachi. She rubbed her hands through his hair earning a low growl from the man. She slowly traced her way from his neck to his tie giving it a slight tug. "Such a beautiful woman..." he whispered, leaning in. Sakura slowly leaned in kissing him, behind his back she did a few hand signs casting a genjutsu on the surrounding body guards.

Pulling away she kissed down his mouth and down his chin and to his neck. The man through his head back in ecstasy. Sakura pressed her body against his searching for the scroll. _There!_ She smiled, it was in his inside jacket pocket. As easy- She froze. Cold metal pressed against her hot skin. Her eyes flew open. Looking down she found the man with a glare on his face the kunai that was pressed to her neck sat in his hands.

"You're a ninja." She quickly tried to considerate all of her chakra to her legs ready to kick the man to high heaven but found she had hardly any left to spare. Her eyes widened in fear only to earn a deep chuckle from the man. How could she have been do stupid? How had she not noticed her had drained her of her chakra. Her body shook in fear. She wouldn't even be able to call the boys for help. They wouldn't even know what happened. A hand flew up and wrapped around her neck. Her hands flew up a grabbed his. How she wanted to plead for help. She braced her self as the man threw her from his lap. She grunted in pain as her head slammed into the opposing wall.

She felt so dizzy. Reaching up she touched the back of her head. It was wet and sticky. Bringing her hand back to her face her eyes focused on the blood that stained her head. "What no fight? You won't even fight back?" Sakura's eyes defocused until they re focused on the man who was walking towards her. She gasped out in shock as the man lifted her to her feet. "Entertain me." he whispered in her ear before giving it a slight bite. Her eyes widened. He was going to kill her... or worse...

Wet kissed were placed down her neck. "Not me fucker!" Sakura yelled throwing her weight into her punch. It had been a long time since she had to punch someone with out chakra to help. She smiled triumphantly as the man stumbled back wards. She smiled faded when he looked back up at her smiling.

"That's it, I like a girl with spunk." he smirked. She quickly ran to the door trying to open it.

"Itac-" She was thrown from the door. She stumbled back wards landing on the hard wooden surface. She watched in horror as he took off his jacket. The scroll she needed fell from it pocket and onto the ground. It laughed at her. She closed her eyes. Maybe this really was just a dream. She would wake up and find herself twelve again. She opened her eyes to find than man hovering right above her. His hand on his zipper. "Itachi!" she screamed closing her eyes. A splash of something wet landed on her chest. Opening her eyes she found the man who was once standing over her now on his knees his throat cut open.

She breathed out before looking down at herself. She was covered in blood. Looking back up the man fell to the floor next to her. She quickly moved out of the way to see Itachi standing in front of her. She sighed out in relief. His red eyes glared down at her.

"That was very foolish Kunoichi."

"I've got the scroll, un! Sakura-chan are you-" the three froze as smoke bombs entered the room. Deidara went to quick work making a bomb. Itachi quickly grabbed a hold of Sakura and pushed the two of them behind the bed as the roof exploded. Itachi used his body to cover Sakura's as pieces of the roof fell into the room. The smoke quickly left through the hole. Itachi stood up bring Sakura with him. Deidara stood ready on one of his clay birds. "Hurry un!" he yelled the room flooded with enemy ninha.

"Complete the mission!" Itachi called to the blonde man. Deidara waited for a moment. He closed his eyes was flew upward before any of the enemy nin would attack. Itachi slipped out of his jacket and handed it to Sakura as the cold air of the night entered the room. He dropped a few kunai for her before he moved forward. Sakura stared wide eyed at how fast he moved. She had never believed he would this powerful. She watched helpless. She certainly felt like twelve year old again.

"Itachi! Watch out!" as soon as the words left her mouth she watched in horror as a long sword went through his abdomen. Sakura's eyes were wide as the man moved the sword in deeper causing Itachi to cough up blood. Sakura threw a kunai through teary eyes as it him the man in a vital spot. Itachi stepped forward pulling the sword from his body and than used it to kill the last few ninja. He slowly stumbled towards Sakura.

"Can you stand?" he asked. Sakura nodded and pushed herself into a stand postion. She moved forward wrapping her arms around him. He looked down a her. His clothes were blood stained aw well as everything else in the room. She quickly moved to the bed and ripped the blanket off the bed. She turned around in time to avoid a kunai.

"Itachi?" she whispered as she reached out for him. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to him. And than they were gone in a flock of crows.

Sakura landed with a grunt. She flt as if she had just fallen from 100 feet in the air. She grunted out in pain to find a bleeding Itachi on top of her. "Damn it." she grunted before rolling him off of her. She felt out unsteady breathes as the cold air from around her attacked her skin. The snow from underneath her burned her skin. She used what energy she had left to stand and drag the Uchiha behind her. "Come on Itachi." she pleaded as she walked further up the hillside, the Uchiha now on her back. She grabbed pieces of wood as she walked knowing she wouldn't have the strength to come back out. She sighed in relief when a cave came into view.

"Only a little bit further Itachi." she said his name as if she were talking to the unconscious man. But in reality she said it to assure herself she could make it. Once she had dragged her and Itachi into the cave she was happy to find that it wasn't inhabited by a rabid animal or was to wet so she could start a fire. She quickly laid Itachi down on the cold dirt. She quickly went to removed his clothing.

"This is bad..." she whispered. Her eyes summing up all on the injuries he had. She quickly went to ripping the parts of his white under shirt that were still wet to make a bandage. She gathered what little charka she had left and went to healing the major injuries. Her eyes slowly became heavy and she fell forward, unconscious.

**A/N**

**So I would have an awesome A/N for you but my husband said I was only allowed to write two more sentences of he was going to tickle me... anyway... hope you liked! Thanks for making this over 200 reviews!**


	13. How Can I Save You?

**Not That Different.**

**_Chapter Thirteen: How Can I Save You?_**

**Quick A/N there is a lemon in this chapter :)**

Sakura groaned. Her head was spinning. She didn't want to wake up. In fact she just wanted to continue on laying where she was, but something kept pushing her. _Or someone!_ Green eyes snapped opened, she quickly turned doing a back flip kunai in hand. She froze breathing heavily, boy had that hurt. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the cave to find that the person who had been pushing her was just an elderly woman. Said woman was now sat on the ground with her arms up in a defensive position. Sakura sighed in relief before lowering her weapon. "My goodness child. You scared me half to death." the woman said, lowering her arms.

"How did you find us?" Sakura asked as she glared at the woman.

"I saw the light from your fire. I figured you were simple travelers. With that pitiful fire you have going, I was worried that who ever was out here wouldn't last until morning. There's a huge snow storm coming." The woman said, standing up she padded the dirt that had collected on her thick dress.

"What were you doing so far out in the mountains?" she wasn't taking any chances. They were in sound country and she wasn't taking an chances.

"I live out here child. If we don't get you and your friend to a better living condition you two won't make it until morning." The woman said bending down to pick up her wooden basket that she had dropped. Sakura eyed her. She looked like any average villager. Her dark gray hair was long and pulled up into a messy bun. She had large circle glasses that covered her deep brown eyes. "Well its your choice to follow me, but I must be going. This cold weather isn't good for my herbs." she said.

"Herbs?" Sakura whispered. _She's a medicine woman!_ Sakura quickly stood up. She grabbed a hold of her head as it spun. Now she remembered why she hated to over use her chakra. She leaned against the cave wall trying not to fall.

"Dizzy?" the older woman asked. Sakura nodded as she brought her hand up and tried to heal the migraine that was killing her but became very aware how little of chakra she had left. "Take this." the woman said pulling out a green leaf that was gray on the edges. Sakura looked over the herb recognizing it from when she was force to learn about them. Taking it from the woman she quickly ate it. Waiting a moment she sighed in relief as the pain that shot through her head dimmed. Sakura than bent down to check on Itachi but stopped when she realized how stiff she was. The older woman pulled out a wooden bowl from her basket. "Take off the jacket."

Sakura did what she was asked to. The dress the had been so beautiful earlier was ripped in a few places. The woman walked closer to her, her uncovered back twitched slightly when the cold gel made contact with her back. "You're a medical ninja, yes?" the woman asked as she rubbed in to cold gel that began to warm after a few moments.

"Yes." Sakura agreed.

"There. That should help you until you regain your strength." the older woman smiled s Sakura pulled the suit jacket back on. "I'm Machiko by the way."

Sakura bent down. She placed her hand on Itachi's forehead. Her eyes widened. He was freezing. She looked back up at the woman once more before she slowly went to picking him up. "I'm Sakura." she replied with a small smile as the three walked to the entrance of the cave. A large gush of wind attacked her small body after the exited the small cave. The older woman was right. There was no way they would have lived. The wind practically went straight through her chilling her to the bone.

"Only a little ways longer!" the older man's voice was hard to make out threw the raging wind but Sakua pushed forward. She had to keep going. Needed to. Not only to save herself. But she had to save Itachi. The man she had fallen madly in love with. Sakura had never been so happy in her life when the lights of a cottage up ahead came into view. Smoke was coming from the chimney. She smiled. Michiko pulled the door open against the wind. Sakura walked into she jumped slightly when the door slammed behind her. Sakura stared in awe at the room that laid ahead of her. Hundreds of books laid opened. Paper after paper was pinned to the walls around her. Desks were covered in flasks and many test tubes.

"Follow me child." Michiko said squeezing past Sakura and the wall. Sakura watched as Michiko disappeared down a darkened hallway. Sakura readjusted Itachi slightly before moving to follow the older woman. "Here." she said opened a door. Sakura walked threw the door way to earn a slight chill as the room was colder then the rest of the house. The fire place in the room was without fire which Michiko went to quick work trying to start it. Sakura looked to the other side of the room to find a large bed. Sakura slowly began her walk to the bed. She placed Itachi down on the bed. She quickly went to removing his clothing that was stuck to his body from the dry blood. She pulled his hair tie out letting his back hair fall over his shoulders. Sakura asked for a bowl of water. Once she had received it she went to work washing away the blood that was on him. He stirred slight.

A cough erupted from his perfect lips. Michiko who had finished lighting the fire watched in horror as Sakura used what was left of his white shirt to catch the blood that left from his lips. Sakura sighed in relief as the coughing stopped. "Sakura..." she gasped in surprise as she looked up at his face to find his beautiful gray eyes watching her. Her eyes stated to tear up. He was so sick, and here she was one of the best healers of her time and she stood helpless. She watched as his hand slowly raised up and whipped away one of her tears. "Please smile for me?" he asked. Sakura grabbed a hold of his hand and brought it back to her face. She kissed it lightly and put on one of the best smiles she could muster. He smiled though the pain. Blood adored his lips. "Thank you..." he whispered as his eyes slid shut and he lost consciousness.

Sakura sniffled as she moved him into a more comfortable position. She looked up and noticed that Michiko was staring at her. "He's dying..." Sakura whispered. "There's nothing I can do. Medical jutsu doesn't work." Sakura closed her eyes tightly trying to stop her tears. Michiko held her hand to her chest. The older woman could feel her own tears about to fall.

"You need to sleep for now child. Tomorrow we will do something, right now you aren't any help to him or yourself." Sakura nodded knowing that the woman was right. Michiko turned and walked from the room. Sakura sighed as she slipped out of the awful dress. She pulled the covers down and slid into the bed next to him. She watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath. She fought back the tears. He wasn't dead yet.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered as her tears fell from her eyes and soaked his bare chest.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes fluttered open as warm sun light spread across her face. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She looked down noticing that Itachi's chest still moved in a perfect rhythm. She smiled noticing that his skin looked healthier than it had the day before. He was okay. Even if it was just for now he was okay. Her eyes slowly moved from his chest and up to his face. She brought her hand up and brushed his bangs from his face. She slowly traced her fingers over the stress lines that adored his handsome face. She smiled when his eyes slowly opened revealing tired eyes.<p>

"How do you feel?" she whispered. She was to scared to talk louder. Scared that this moment might end and she would find herself somewhere else.

"Warm..." he whispered closing his eyes. Sakura let out a slight squeak when she felt his warm arm wrap around her waist and pull her back down to lay on him. Her stomach was all over the place as she stared at him red faced. Her eyes softened when he pulled her closer burring his face in her longish hair. "I like your hair like this." he whispered as he kissed it. "Sakura... please forgive me... for all the wrong I've done." he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back.

"I've told you before Itachi. I don't hate you. I love-." she stopped when he squeezed her arm. She winced slightly.

"Please. Don't love a dieing man." he said. Sakura remained silent. She didn't know what to say. She just laid there, staring at his chest. Watching the rise and fall of every breath. She could feel everyone of his heart beats against her bare skin. This couldn't be the end. She would never let it be the end.

"You won't die Itachi. I won't let you." he breathed out. Bringing his hand up he pushed her chin up. They made eye contact. He slowly lowered is head brushing his lips again hers. She held her breath. She let her eyes slowly shut. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a dream. _Please don't let this be a dream._ Her eyes fluttered opened as he pulled away. His eyes slowly opened making contact once more. She gulped before behind pulled into another kiss. Sakura let her tears fall from her eyes. She kissed back with as much passion she could muster. If this was going to be the end, she would show him how much she loved him. If he wouldn't allow her to say it she would prove it with ever second of every day they had left.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he flipped her over. Her back pressed against the soft bed below her. His hot boy hovered over her. She moaned as he placed kisses on the hot skin on her neck, biting it leaving red marks as he went. He let out a moan as Sakura slowly grabbed a hold of him. He lowered his head onto her shoulder letting out shaky breaths as Sakura slowly moved her hand up and down his length.

"Have you done this before?" his question came out in a whisper.

"No." Sakura blushed as he turned and stared at her. He looked as if he was ready to move away. "Don't you dare stop." she glared at him.

"Sakura..." he growled in protest as she continued her antics under the sheets.

"I don't want you to." she whispered in his ear before giving it a slight bite. Itachi growled before moving in and capturing her lips. No matter what he answer had been he knew there was no stopping now. Not with what he felt for her. His heart beat thumped in his chest begging him to continue. Make her his. For the rest of his life he wanted those perfect jade orbs to be his.

Sakura let out a shuddered moan as she felt fingers dance across her heated body. She gasped slightly when she felt a finger enter her. She bathed in the ecstasy. Sure she had gone this far with others before but never had she responded so much. Sakura closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped around Itachi's neck as if she was hanging on to a roller coaster as another finger entered her. Sakura could hardly hold back the moans as she enjoyed the pleasure she was going through. She opened her eyes when Itachi's warm mouth wrapped around her breast. She threw her head against the pillow as another finger entered her. It was starting to become uncomfortable but she knew he was just getting her ready. She relaxed slightly when she felt his fingers leave.

She looked up at him. This was it. The part she had always stopped. She could never go threw with. She watched him as he lined up with her. She gasped out when she felt him press against her. "I'll go slow." he assured her before pushing down. Sakura clinched her eyes shut and gripped his shoulder. She winched as she felt herself stretch against his length. She breathed out trying to relax. She froze when she felt him stop moving. Her eyes locked onto his as they stared at each other. Sakura moved slightly trying to get used to the feeling of him inside her.

Itachi hung his head letting it rest on Sakura's shoulder. He let out staggered breaths. Never had he felt something so wonderfully tight. "I think I'm okay." Sakura whispered. Itachi looked back up at her before slowly pulling out. Sakura winced. Maybe she wasn't. She let out another breath as he slowly moved back into her. He continued this slow rhythm until Sakura moaned in pleasure. Sakura's whole body shock in ecstasy. She could hardy believe she had never done this before. This was amazing. Wonderful even. She let out a loud moan as Itachi moved his hips into a different position hitting something deep inside her.

Itachi started to move faster knowing that Sakura wouldn't last much longer and neither would he. Itachi stared into her brilliant green eyes that were dilated. Itachi let out a grunt as he felt her clamp down around her as she reached her climax. He pulled in and out once more before earning his release himself. He collapsed on her, their sweaty bodies stuck together as they came down from their high. "You're so beautiful." he whispered before rolling onto his back pulling her to lay on his chest. "Don't ever forget this." he whispered kissing her forehead.

"How could I?" she whispered threw half closed eyes.

"I wish I could be like you Sakura. You're so perfect." he said, she smiled at him feeling he tears threaten to fall from her eyes. He brought his hand up and quickly wiped the tears away. He kissed her once more before falling asleep. Sakura watched as the rise and fall or his chest slowly slightly letting her know he was sleep. She couldn't help noticing how at peace e looked. She had never seen him look so happy. So okay with where he was in his life. So okay with dying. She sniffled before slipping from the bed. Looking around the room she found on a chair by the door there were clothes folded for them. She first went to putting clothes on herself which consisted of an plain brown dress and white smock. Once she was dress she went to dressing Itachi who was completely passed out. His clothes consisted of a white long sleeved shirt and tan pants.

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind her she walked back into the living room that looked more of a lab than anything. Walking into the room she found Michiko staring hard at a notebook. "Michiko-san?" Sakura asked as the woman turned to look at her.

"My child . You said that the young man's illness couldn't be healed by medical ninjustu, correct?"

"Yes... but I don't-"

"Have you tried using herbs?"

"No I haven't. I know he had some medicine that he says keeps it at bay..." Sakura said.

"Do you have the medicine?"

"Um... it was in the pocket of his jacket..." Sakura said. She turned around and walked into the bedroom in search for the suit jacket. She searched the pockets thankful that it hadn't fallen out. She quickly walked back into the room and handed it to the woman. Michiko poured the pills into her hand and examined them for a few moments.

"These..." her eyes grew wide for a moment before tears slide from her eyes.

"Michiko-san...? Sakura asked with worry in her voice.

"My husband... this is the medicine he had to use..." she whispered. Sakura gulped realizing there was no husband in the house. "I've spent the last twenty years working on a medicine that would cure it..." Sakura looked at the woman shocked. She looked around the room realizing that that was probably the reason her living room looked nothing like a normal living room.

"Have you found a cure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes... there is one herb that I need. It's the last ingredient I need. It's to far up the mountain for me to get. I'm to old." she said sadly.

"I could get the herb!" Sakura exclaimed to the older woman.

"Than we would be able to heal your friend." Sakura eyes shinned with tears. She was so happy. Itachi could be healed. He would live. They would have the life that she wanted.

"How long will it take?"

"It's a three day trip from here to there. Well for you at least." the woman smiled. Sakura nodded.

"Will he be fine for three days?" Sakura asked. Michiko nodded.

"While you are getting the last ingredient. I will work on the next batch. I'll take care of him." the woman smiled. Sakura grinned from ear to ear. This was wonderful. She had never been so relieved in her life. Everything was going to be fine.

**A/N**

**So I have to admit. I never thought I would get this many reviews for the rewrite. But you guys are AWESOME! Only five more chapters left for me to rewrite. ;) I bet you guys are excited! Don't worry it's not over yet. In fact this story as a whole isn't even close to being done since there is a sequel and after that there is still a third part. I know. Awesome right? lol well thanks for all of those of you who read and those of you who review!**


	14. A Different Path Part One

**Not That Different**

**_Chapter Fourteen: A Different Path Part One_**

Sakura stood with the cold air pressed against her back side of the early morning. "Now it should only take you a day's trip for you to get there." Michiko started, "It will probably take a while to find the flower in this cold weather."

"I'm looking for a flower?" she questioned slightly confused. She wrapped the shawl she had closer to her trying to stay warm. Her pink hair fell slightly past she shoulders being longer than it had been in a long time.

"Yes." Michiko nodded as she handed Sakura a picture of the rare flower. It was beautiful. Large red petals with gold, along the inside was another flower made of white petals. Green eyes studied the picture. Memorizing every inch of the flower. "They grow all year around. Beyond that mountain is supposed to be the perfect growing conditions for them."

Sakura nodded. "We learned about them in medical school. They said it's so rare that they told us it was a myth." she whispered after a moment.

"Only a medic worthy of seeing the flower will find it." Michiko said, Sakura nodded. Sakura was so nervous to do this. Her eyes flickered to the hallway that lead down to the bedroom where Itachi was sleeping in peace. Her insides turned at the thoughts of what had happened the day before. He had slept all night and still hadn't woken. She was so worried for him, she didn't want to leave his side but knew that if she didn't he would be gone. She closed her eyes. He seemed so okay with death that it nearly killed her. What if he didn't want to be saved anymore. She felt tears prick the edges of her eyes.

"You should say goodbye before you leave." Michiko said with wink. Sakura closed the door agreeing with the older woman. She counted her steps as she walked down that dark hallway. Her fingers traced the walls as she walked further and further down the hallway. She forced every thought, every feeling, every dent in the wall, every creak the floor boards made in her memory. She never wanted to forget what she had while she was in this safe haven. It was at that moment: heart beating faster, hands sweating, breathing coming out in irregular pants that there was no turning back, not for her. She would never be able to leave these thoughts behind. She could never go back to her old life the safe one in Konoha. She had willingly changed her life path. She was an S-class criminal. A missing nin.

Even if her home still didn't know what she had become. She knew. She knew the truth. About them, about here, about all the evils in the world. She knew what was waiting for her back in Konoha. Nothing. She came to a stop at the door. Her insides tightened. She had never been so sure about anyone in her life. She had never loved someone as much as she did Itachi. Even when he broke her heart she couldn't help but fall for him over and over again. She slowly opened the door. Her eyes landed on the sleeping man. He looked so happy. She slowly walked over to him.

She let out a shaky breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. She sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached out and brushed his bangs from his face. "Oh Itachi..." she whispered. She loved him. With everything she had. Her chest tightened as she looked down at his sleeping form. She traced his tided lines that adored his face. She memorized every piece of him. She needed this. This was something she would never forget. Something no one else would take from her. She bent down a placed a simple kiss on his lips. She sighed as a tears slid down her face. She stood up quickly and walked out of the room.

She let out a slight sob as the door clicked shut. She took in a few deep breaths trying to calm her self down. Once her tears were gone she walked back down the hallway to find Michiko busy setting up a small pack. "I've packed you some dry foods." the older woman said walking towards Sakura and handing her the bag. Sakura smiled thankful. "Maybe it would be best if you did something to change what your hair color is." Michiko said.

Sakura nodded. "Right!" She almost felt stupid not thinking of doing it before hand. Her green eyes slid shut. Focusing her chakra she imagined what a younger Michiko would look like. Once she had the image in her head, she forced her chakra around her a large wave a smoke poped up. Once the smoke dissipated Sakura smiled at the shocked Michiko.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think I was looking at myself forty years ago." Michiko exclaimed. Sakura's hair was brown and went well past her mid back it was braided beautifully and brown bangs framed her narrow face. Her once green eyes were now a beautiful deep chocolate. Sakura smiled at her handy work. "Now, I packed enough food to last you the trip. You better get going." She winked at Sakura who smiled sadly. This woman had done so much for her and Itachi, she couldn't help but think what the woman would think of her if she knew the truth.

"I don't think I could thank you enough for all that you've done for us. If you knew... knew what I've done... what he's done..." Michiko reached up and hushed the younger woman.

"All I see when I look at you two is a young couple who has a burden that they don't deserve. I am helping you in hopes that maybe you two can have the future you deserve."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "I don't think you understand Michiko-san..." she whispered.

"And I don't need to Sakura," she smiled. "Your past is of no concern to me. You two have a soul connection. Not everyone finds their soulmate in every life time, you should be happy you found him."

Sakura stared at her wide eyed. "Soulmate?" She couldn't believe her ears. She knew there was something strong between her and Itachi. But she never imagined that he would be her soulmate. It almost hurt to think he was. She was so close to losing him. It would be so hard for them to stay together even if she was able to heal him. Maybe in another life, a life where there was no Uchiha massacre it could have been. "It will never work." she thought out loud. "Our pasts-"

"Your soulmate is not always perfect, but he is always perfect for you." Michiko spoke, "And now, you should get going before the sun sets." Sakura nodded realizing there was no way she would ever be able to sway the woman's thoughts. But now she had something more to think of. Itachi? Her soulmate? The one she was destined to be with forever?

Sakura stopped at the door and turned back to look at the older woman. "I thank you again Michiko-san for your hospitality. Watch over him for me," she smiled sadly. "I will see you again in three days time." and with that she opened the door and walked out into the freezing weather. She shut the door behind her. As she stared out into the nothingness she realized how far she had really gone in her life. There was no going back for her. There was no turning back now. It had hit her like a ton of bricks as she took her first step forward.

She sighed and pulled her scarf closer to her face blocking out the sharp wind that attacked her body. She looked down as she walked up the steep slope. She would walk for now and run in an hour or two. She hopped that the wind would die down the closer it got to noon. She closed her eyes as she pushed on. There was so much she wanted to know. So much she NEEDED to know. Did Itachi know he was her soulmate. Could he feel their connection? Did he accepted it? Is that why he finally gave in? Would he push away once he was better?

Than her thoughts moved to Konoha. She opened her eyes and broke into a run feeling the winds die down slightly. Would the village change? What if Itachi did accept her and they were together? Would they have a happily ever after? With kids? Would he even want kids? Or would they be on the run for their entire life's? She felt tears prick her eyes. Would Naruto still be her friend if he knew what she was doing? Would Kakashi still walk her home from work? Would Tsunade-shishou still think her as her as her successor? Would she be hated? Would the new family she made in the Akatsuki be able to live at peace. Would Konan get her happily ever after as well?

Her mind was spinning. There was so much she didn't know anymore. She had live so blindly until lately and it killed her. It was than that her thoughts landed on Sasuke. She felt a frown form on her face. What would he think of her? It didn't really matter anymore. She didn't care. That was a fact. The last time she had seen him was when Konoha was attacked. He was far from saving. He almost looked happy being the cold hearted bastard he' become. She remembered his eyes, those eyes... they reminded her so much of the first time she had met Orochimaru. He was stronger than before, she was almost scared of him. Her stomach bubbled. It reminded her of who she loved. The one man who she knew was strong enough to fight him.

She can to a quick halt and slammed her back against a tree. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The only sound she could heart was the drumming that was coming from her chest. The only thought running through her mind was: _Had they seen her? _Glancing behind her, her eyes widened. Less than 500 feet away from where she stood was a Konoha search team. Her eyes first landed on the jonin leader. His yellow scarf stuck out through all the white. The god awful thing. He would have noticed her first. Her eyes than looked over the rest of the team. Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Moegi, Naruto. She felt her heart tighten. She couldn't believe they were all out looking for her.

"Moegi! This is dumb!" Sakura winced at Naruto yelling at her younger pupil.

"This is not DUMB!" Moegi screamed. "There is a chance that there is a rare medical herb on the other side of this mountain that would be a great asset to Konoha!" she jabbed the blonde ninja in the chest. Sakura couldn't help but smile at how much Moegi had seemed to grow over the four months she had been gone. Naruto glared at Moegi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined looking away from Moegi and to the jonin leader. "We're supposed to be looking for Sakura-chan!" Sakura felt an awful pain in her chest. She watched with sad eyes. Naruto had given up his training to come and find her, and here she was hiding from him. Holding him back again. She felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Naruto..." Kakashi sighed. "I don't see why we can't let her go. She capable enough to do this and meet back up with us."

"Fine." Naruto huffed turning away from the group and walking back down the mountain side.

"I'll split with Moegi. Since I'm second in charge." Shikamaru said walking up the slope and standing next to Moegi. Kakashi nodded in approval before walking down to follow Naruto, Neji and Kiba followed right away. Sakura watched as Temari tried to convince Shikamaru not to go. She glared as the woman unnecessarily touched him. That girl was flirting with her best friends husband! She stayed in her position until Shikamaru and Moegi were gone and Temari had followed after the larger group. She sighed in relief as she started to walk back up the mountain. This time her senses on high alert. She could not get caught.

**A/N**

**I am so sorry! Like I seriously can't believe my luck this last week! I've been having a hell of a time with life right now! My computer was down this whole week! I normally don't do this but if you'd like to myself and a few friends have a facebook group where we can disguss our stories and why we aren't updating and what not. If you'd like to join PM me about it and I'll add you guys. This was you'll also see when I update or why I'm not and blah blah blah. So again sorry for the wait! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!**


	15. A Different Path Part Two

**Not That Different**

**_Chapter Fifteen: A Different Path Part Two_**

Sakura came to a stop as she reached the top point of the mountain she had been running up. Her lung were screaming at her to stop as well was her legs. Leaning forward she rested her hands on her knees. Breathing heavily she looked up. Her eyes widened at the beautiful sight before her. The land around her looked like it had been covered by a beautiful white sheet. Leaning back she stretched out her soar muscles. She looked up at the sky and smiled. She had already made it to the top of the mountain that Michiko thought would take her over a day to reach. She cheered in her mind it was hardly even four in he afternoon. Pulling down her scarf she grabbed her bag of food out.

She walked down an old tree and jumped up to sit down on the wood instead of sitting on the cold wet ground. Sighing in content as her legs got to relax she began to eat the bread and cheese she had packed. She watched as every breath out she had that her breath would turn into a soft white haze. She licked her dry lips in hopes that they wouldn't crack. She pulled her scarf back up to cover her face before jumping down from the tree.

"Damn winter." she cursed as she slipped slightly but caught herself. Walking down the mountain should have been a piece of cake but found it was harder. The snow was extremely slippery. Sakura found herself sweating slightly wishing she had her short hair again. She came to a stop at the edge of a cliff. Looking over the valley bellow her to not be able to see anything from the fog that covered. She pulled down her scarf a breathed into the warm air. "How the hell?" she questioned. As she spoke the ground underneath her gave way. She let out a scream not feeling earth beneath her. She looked down for a second until her back side landed hard on mud. The air knocked out of her as she slid down the side of the mountain.

She grabbed her chest when she came to a stop. Her eyes firmly shut as she laid back in the nasty mud. All she could think was still alive. "Yuck!" she groaned when she sat up. She was completely covered in mud. She opened her eyes and stared shocked at what laid a head of her. Her jaw nearly touched the ground. Thousands and thousands of flowers covered the valley. As far as her eyes could see the ground was covered by those beautiful flowers that she needed. Looking to her side she saw that there was a stream that collected the melted water from the mountain. "Amazing..." she couldn't believe it. She took a few steps forward her boot made squishing noises as she walked further into the valley. "I've never seen something so-"

"Beautiful." Sakura whipped around to see the two people she had been trying to avoid. Moegi and Shikamaru stood not far from her near the base of the valley. Both completely covered in mud just as herself. Sakura stared terrified. She'd come so far. She prayed that they wouldn't be able to see past her henge. She held her breath to scared to move. "Hello there!" Moegi smiled at her. Sakura froze. She couldn't talk. Her mouth had never been so dry in her life. "You must be here for the flowers?"

"Yes." Sakura whispered through cracked lips. She took a slight step back as Moegi moved closer to her. Sakura almost wanted to cry when the orange haired girl stood next to her. The sweet smell of hibiscus flowers filled her nose. It was a smell she had become accustomed to smelling every time she was around the younger girl. It made her miss Konoha. It made her miss the normal life she had had at one point.

"Well than, it's a good thing there are so many." she smiled walking further into the valley. Sakura turned around to find Shikamaru watching her. Eying her. Did he know? She gulped. This could not be happening!

"Look Shikamaru-taichou! There is a creek! We can wash the mud off of us!" Sakura watched the cheer when Shikamaru finally looked away from her. She smiled slightly when she heard him mumbled something about this whole side mission being troublesome but was happy to be away from the dirty blonde vixen. She watched as he slowly walked to were Moegi was. Moegi who stood by the creek took off one of her shoes and dipped her foot in the water only to pull it out quickly. "Cold!"

"It must come from the snow at the top of the mountain." Shikamaru stated. Sakura walked over to the creek and stripped herself of her outer dress leaving her in her long underwear which thankfully hadn't attracted the mud. She pulled out her bag that held her food and the basket that she was going to use to hold the flowers. She than turned her attention back to the water. She dipped her dress in and washed the mud away from the dress. Once that was done she walked to the single tree that grew in the valley and hung her clean clothes on the branches. Once that was done she walked back to the water a splashed some on her face before cupping her hands and taking a drink. She sighed in content and drank more. She had realized how dehydrated she had gotten.

Once she drank her full she grabbed her basket and went to digging up flowers. Using the tools Michiko had given her she dug around the roots to preserve the flower as best as she could. "You must be an apprentice to a medicine woman?" Moegi asked, walking over to where Sakura was bent down. Sakura nodded, to scared to look back up at her. She was terrified that if she stayed here longer with her she would want to go back home... could she really call it that? "I'm a medic nin so I couldn't waste this chance." Moegi smiled.

"You're from the lead village?" Sakura finally asked, looking up and making eye contact with her. The orange haired girl nodded. "How is it?" she tried so hard to hid her concern for the village.

"It's been worse." Moegi said. Sakura closed her eyes tears threatening to fall. Flashed of the night she had fled from the village raged through her mind. Her home land under attack. The village in flames. She remembered the awful smell of sulfur in the air. She shook the thoughts away and continued to collect the beautiful flower. Sakura and Moegi looked up eye wide hearing the clash of metal on metal. Shikamaru stood in front of them, kunai in hand. Shattered around them were a few shuriken.

"Who are you?" Sakura stared wide eyes at Shikamaru's back. Leaning to the side she took in the sight of a woman with deep red hair. Half of her hair was short and unkept while the other half was long and well groomed. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw her red eyes staring right at her. Her purple top let her know exactly who she worked for.

"Names Karin." she smiled taking a few steps forward.

"Shit." Sakura cursed, she quickly moved to her dress she was thankful to find that the hot weather had completely dried it. Throwing it on she quickly moved back to her basket that was filled with flowers.

"I was hoping for a fight. See what your made of. You aren't even cute. Don't see why Sasuke-kun cares so much about you. Your plan. Brown hair brown eyes." Sakura glared at her.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru questioned turning to look at Sakura and than back to Karin. Sakura took the opportunity and lunged forward. She quickly grabbed a pressure point on Shikamaru's neck and caused him to fall forward unconscious.

"What the hell!" Moegi yelled moving forward and grabbing a hold of Shikamaru. She check him real quickly to make sure he was still breathing before looking back up at Sakura. Moegi let out a gasped breath noticing Sakura had canceled out her henge. "Sakura-sempai?" Moegi whispered. She couldn't believe her eyes. Here she was Sakura. Standing right in front of her. Sakura glanced behind her, her heart pained when she saw the looked Moegi had given her. Sakura turned back around in time to grab the kunai that Karin had thrown at her.

"Lets go." Karin said running full speed at Sakura. Sakura brought her hands up and blocked the punch that was aimed at her face. Sakura twisted her arm around and grabbed a hold of Karin's arm. Bring Karin down she forced her knee up and slammed Karin's face into it. Karin flew back once Sakua let go of her arm. "You bitch! You broke my nose!" Karin screamed.

"Oops." Sakura smiled, before running forward. Sakura drew her fist back before having it collide with Karin's stomach. The red haired kunoichi dubbed over in pain. A couch escaped her lips. Sakura watched as Karin fell forward. Her eyes shutting slowly. Sakura sighed in relief that the woman wasn't anywhere as strong as some of Orochimaru's other henchmen. Sakura's eyes widened feeling more chakra signatures moving towards them. "We need to move. Now!" Sakura yelled moving toward Moegi. Moegi just sat there staring at Sakura still stunned. Sakura pulled out a scroll from her dress and placed her basket in it. She did a hand sign before sealing the flowers. "Moegi! Get up!" Sakura yelled after packing everything she needed away.

Moegi looked up at her. Shikamaru still in her lap. "We need to MOVE." Moegi quickly stood up everything finally stopped moving in slow motion for her. She grabbed her own bag and slung it over her shoulder. Moegi grabbed a hold of Shikamaru and Sakura grabbed his other side. Putting chakra into their feet they quickly made their way up the side of the mountain. Sakura glanced behind her as three sound nin now stood next to the passed out Karin. "Shit." Sakura whispered. Once they had reached the top of the mountain and back down to where the land became think with trees Sakura made a small under ground cave.

Sakura let out a sigh in relief as she heard nothing other than the howl of the cold winds. She leaned against the cold wet dirt of the side of the small cave. "What... the... hell..." Moegi whispered as she stood up from laying Shikamau down. She couldn't bring herself to look away from the pink haired kunoichi. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Sakura-sempai... have you been running this whole time? We have a team looking for you! You can come home-"

"I can't go home." Sakura said quickly. Tears stung Moegi's eyes as she stared at Sakura.

"But Sakura-sempai... why? I don't understand."

"I don't expect you too. Moegi. You can not tell anyone that you saw me." Sakura whispered closing her eyes.

"But! Sakura-sempai! This is my mission! I was sent to find you and bring you home where you will be safe!"

"Your home will not be safe is I'm there." Sakura snapped. Her green eyes held such intensity that Moegi took a step back. Sakura took in a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. It was than that she realized how long her hair had grown. How long she had been away. Her beautiful locked almost reached half way down her back. She could help but smile bitterly. Both Uchiha brothers liked long hair. Sakura let out the breath she was holding. "I... I don't exactly know what's going on. I don't know what to do right now Moegi. Things have changed." she whispered the last part.

"How...? I don't understand Sakura-sempai?" Sakura sighed.

"I've been working with the Akatsuki..." Sakura whispered. Moegi's eyes widened in horror.

"Sakura-sempai! They're after Naruto-sempai! They're evil!"

"No. They are not evil. They've changed me. They've changed everything I have even know to be true." Moegi gulped. Sakura closed her eyes letting the tears that had been pooling to fall in beautiful streams down her face. Her eyes burned. She bit her lip trying to fight back the whimper. Her throat tightened with the tears that fell freely. It was so hard. So hard to see the ones she loved right next to her. She wished things could be the same but they never would be. Things could never go back to the way they were. She was so happy she hadn't had to face Naruto or Kakashi. Green eyes snapped opened when warm arms wrapped around her. Sakura let out a sob and held Sakura closer to her.

Her heart hurt so much to be faced with this. She was reminded so much of how happy life had been before she had been taken. Life? Was she even really living? She knew nothing that really mattered. She went from day to day just working. Living a life that wasn't meant for her. She cried harder. Here she was a complete and utter wreak. The man she loved laid miles away dying. Here she felt like she was dying with him. She pulled Moegi closer to her and sobbed into the younger girls shoulder. Once her crying and subsided Moegi pulled away from Sakura and sat down on the cold ground next to her.

"Sakura-sempai. I have never doubted you once in my entire life. I can't tell you that your path is wrong... but I can tell you that you certainly take a different path than what I would choose." she whispered. "I won't stop you from leaving. Not this time. But know that next time our paths cross I will die fighting to bring you home. Where you belong." Sakrura nodded standing up. She smiled sadly at Moegi. She was so happy to finally talk to someone, someone who knew her before this whole ordeal had happened.

"Thank you Moegi. We will see each other again. Be safe. I love you." Sakura smiled, and with that she moved from the cave and back out into the snowy white. Back to where her soulmate was. Back to where her life really was. Back to the place where her destiny was waiting to take her on her next big adventure.

Moegi looked down at Shikamaru who groaned. "What the hell happened." he mumbled grabbing his head. Moegi moved to his side and healed the aching headache.

"We were attacked by sound nin." she whispered. Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly. The gears in his brain started to turn and work again. They had a lead.

**A/N**

**Yay! Chapter 15 up! Only three more chapters for those of you who are reading this. I'd like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews :D I'm super glad that you all like this so much! :) **


	16. Tomorrow's A Different Day

**Not That Different**

**_Chapter Sixteen: Tomorrow Is A Different Day_**

Shikamaru stood in front of the group. "We've been going the wrong way this whole time." Shikamaru said. Kakashi stared at him reading him over. Moegi stood by his side. Her fists clinched. She wanted to help but there was no way she could say anything without giving out information.

"How can we be going the wrong way?" Kakashi asked.

"Moegi and I were ambushed by a sound nin. It means one thing. Sound and Konoha are both looking for the same thing. Sakura." He sounded so sure of himself. Moegi sighed as Kakashi nodded.

"He's right. We need to regroup back to Konoha. Let Tsunade-sama know what we've found-"

"That's wasting time Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, standing up.

"No no it's not." Shikamaru said. "We're wasting time now. There are so many gaps in what we know. Being attacked by sound can mean more than one thing. She could have already been taken by them and just now escaped. We need to head back. Regroup see if there has been any news as to where she is."

"Damnit!" Naruto yelled. It was killing him not knowing where Sakura was. If she was hurt. Was she okay? Would she even be the same Sakura he knew and loved? He shook that last thought away. Of course she would. She would always be Sakura-chan. No amount of evil like Orochimaru or the Akatsuki could change her.

Moegi sighed in relief. As long as they were leaving it gave Sakura one less person looking for her. She wasn't even sure what had exactly happened to the pinkette. But she knew something had changed. Something big. Sakura was a different person now. Moegi wasn't sure if she even knew who she had become but she would always respect her.

* * *

><p>Cold air wiped around the pink haired kunoichi. Her face stung with the cold air the attacked her face. She didn't have time to stop, not this time. There we're enemies about something she couldn't face alone. If she didn't reach Itachi he would die and she would be gone. She didn't stop running until the small cottage came into view. She sighed in relief seeing the warm light from a fire coming from the windows. She smiled lightly before taking off running down the hill. The wooden door swung open a gush of cold wind flew into the house. Sakura had to forcefully push the door shut to keep the cold winds out.<p>

Once the door was shut she laid against the wood before sliding to the floor her legs to tired to move. "My child! Are you okay?" Sakura looked up to see Michiko running towards her. Sakura let out deep breaths before finally smiling up at the older woman. She pulled out the sealed scroll.

"I got them." Michiko smiled at her. "Hurry and make the medicine. I might have been followed." Michiko's eyes widened. "I'm going to place a genjutsu on the house, please hurry." Sakura begged as she undid the seal. Michiko gasped in surprise at how many flowers Sakura had gotten. She nodded and moved into the living room. Sakura stood up and moved outside and began to place a genjutsu on the house.

She sighed in relief when she walked back into the house. Michiko stood with a tray and three cups filled with a nasty white liquid. "It's ready." Sakura smiled.

"Go give it to him." Michiko nodded before disappearing down the hallway. Sakura turned and looked out the window. As the sun was setting the wind picked up again making hard for her to even see out of the window. She sighed in relief. Even if she had been followed there was no way they would continue in this kind of weather. Also by the time morning came around her tracks would be completely covered. It would take someone a long time to find her. She moved to the fire and placed a few pieces of dry wood on the already burning fire. Tonight would not be a good night to have the fires go out.

"Are we safe?" Sakura turned around to find Michiko all three glasses completely empty.

"Yes, we should be safe as long as the storm continues." Sakura whispered. "How is he?"

"He's fine. Still asleep. He'll have to take the medicine once more when he wakes up. He should be up and moving by tomorrow." Michiko smiled as she moved into the kitchen. Sakura sighed in relief before she leaned her head up against the brick fireplace. She could feel her tears fall freely and did nothing to stop them. She was so happy. So relieved. He would live. Itachi would live. She laughed lightly. It was the first time in so long that she had laughed. She looked up to see Michiko walk back into the room.

"I can't talk you enough Michiko-san." Sakura smiled. "You've do much for us."

"Don't worry Sakura-san, because of you other will be cured." Michiko smiled happily. Sakura couldn't help but smile through her tears. Even now Michiko's dreams were complete. Sakura felt light as she stood in the room. Nothing. Nothing could bring her down.

* * *

><p>Red eyes moved from the three bodies that laid in front of him. He was angry. Pissed even. "I think you've done enough work for one day Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said walking further into the clearing. Kabuto walked past the Uchiha and to check on the three men. Two of which were dead. One was barely breathing. Not even worth saving. Sasuke clinched his sword handle.<p>

"I'm not done." Sasuke glared at the man. Kabuto stood up pushing his glasses back up his nose he let out a sigh.

"Well there is nothing you or I can do about that. Orochimau-sama has said you've done enough for one day." Kabuto said with a shrug and walked back to where Sasuke was. Sasuke swung his sword before sheeting it back behind his back. Sasuke glared at the man for a moment before a large explosion errupted.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, quickly turning around.

"That came from Orochimaru-sama's chambers!" Kabuto yelled, the two quickly red from the training fields and back to the main building. The two came to a stop when they reached the main hall the lead to where Orochimaru spent most of his time. Sasuke and Kabuto stopped when they saw an angry panting Orochimaru. His arms sat at his side lifeless. On the other side of the room in a crater laid Karin.

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru wheezed. "Go heal her."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said before quickly making his way to Karin. Sasuke continued to glare at Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked up Sasuke. Red clashed with gold. A smile erupted across the snake sanin's face. Sasuke's face darkened. Orochimaru only got like this when everything was going according to plans. He was dangerous. Sasuke didn't like it.

"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smiled leaning back slightly. "Get ready for a mission. It seems your pink haired friend has been located." Sasuke glared at the man before turning away and walking down the hallway. He was angry before but now he was furious. He slammed opened his door once inside he slammed it shut behind him.

"You stupid girl!" he screamed turning around a punching his wall.

* * *

><p>Darkness. All Itachi could see was darkness. His eye lids felt so heavy. He didn't dare move his body. All of him felt heavy. He tried to groan or make any noise but found that his throat was dry, extremely dry. He felt warm, it was so nice compared to the other things that he was feeling all he could remember was that he was dying. He didn't want to see those sad green eyes. He felt lighter when he thought of the beautiful woman who was slowly taking over his life.<p>

That beautiful smile that she would flash his crossed in his mind and it made him want to smile. His mind was then reminded of thoughts of Hana the woman that he was promised to. The woman who died before he was even old enough to really understand what love was. He some how felt heavier with thoughts of her. He didn't want to feel heavy anymore. He wanted to feel happy.

It was than that his nostrils filled with the welcoming scent that he now grew to recognize as Sakura. He slowly opened his heavy eyes. The heavy thoughts of his past love went away as well. As soon as his eyes opened he shut them again. Everything was so blurry. Worse than it had ever been. He tried to open his eyes again. He felt his breath become stuck in his throat as his eyes landed on the pinkette who was barely a foot away from him. She was sitting in a chair at his bed side. Her upper body was laying on the bed.

The longer he stayed awake the better he felt. He tried to move his arm to touch the beautiful pink hair that was covering half of the bed. Sakura bolted up. "Itachi." she breathed out. She was shocked and overwhelmed with happiness when her green eyes landed on his gray ones. Tears fell from her eyes. "Let me get you some water." she quickly bolted out of the room, she tripped slightly trying to move past the chair before making it out of the door. Itachi couldn't help but smile. He noticed that her hair had grown quite long since the first day she had joined them. It was well past her shoulders now.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position. He let out a cough but no blood came. He stared amazed at his clean hand. "Here." he looked up to see Sakura standing next to him, one hand had a glass of water and the other had some sort of orange liquid in it. "Take this first than drink the water." Sakura said. Itachi raised an eyes brow at her but did as she said.

"What the hell is that?" Itachi asked, he looked as if he was going to throw up. He grabbed he cup of water a downed it.

"It's medicine." Sakura said with a smile.

"Medicine?" he asked confused. "Sakura... I do not need to live any longer. I don't want something that will just prolong my-"

"It's a cure. We found a cure. You won't be sick anymore." Sakura said, quickly. Itachi stared at her confused. He didn't know what to feel. Happy? Was that what it was? No. No this couldn't be happy. He didn't deserve a happy ending. He deserved death. Death was exactly what was waiting for him Overwhelming darkness.

"Cured?" his voice came out in a whisper. "You found a cure?"

"Yes with the help of Michiko-san. You're healed." Itachi closed his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling. He tried to swallow but found he couldn't swallow the large lump that had found it's way into his throat. He almost wanted to cry but couldn't. He found that long ago his tears had left him.

"We'll me able to leave tomorrow." Sakura whispered. Itachi nodded, he looked down his eyes clashing with her's. He was quiet and Sakura didn't like that.

"I hope you understand that things are different now Kunoichi." Sakura turned and started at him. Her eyes wide. Kunoichi? When had he started to call her that again.

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked.

"This meant nothing." he stated simply before looking away from her. He couldn't love her. He wouldn't. He refused.

"You are an idiot Uchiha Itachi. You thing your sharingan can see through everything? Obviously it can't see when you lie to yourself." she bit back at him.

"You are just a child, you don't understand the way's of the world. You do not understand how many wrongs I have done I was content with dying."

"What matters most in life is not how long you live but why you live, what you stand for and what you are willing to die for you. You are a man who's given up." Sakura glared, she stood up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Itachi looked down at his hands. He hated himself for the word he had said but the truth of the matter was no matter what she did to save him. He was a dying man. He left a path for blood and pain and there was nothing waiting for her if she stayed with him.

**A/N**

**Two chapters in one day! What! I know I'm awesome! Lol Also I would like to point out in the first posting of this I had just received my 100 review from this chapter. Now I'm even more happy to say that I've reached over 200! :D Glad you guys like it!**


	17. Living With One's Faults

**Not That Different**

**_Chapter Seventeen: Living With One's Faults_**

Jade eyes stared in to the chain bowl. The brown soup stared back up at her as she moved her spoon around the contents. Sakura slowly brought up the spoon to eye level she watched as the steam rolled off the spoon. Tipping it slightly she watched as the soup feel back into the bowl, splashing slightly. She repeated the action multiple times before a loud clang erupted through the room. She dropped her spoon making her own noise. Jade orbs clashed with red. She hated those eyes. Her eyes widened slightly.

A scrapping noise echoed through the room as he stood. She watched as he turned away from the table and walked down the hallway. She flinched slightly when she heard the bedroom door slam shut. She sighed before turning her attention back to her food.

"Is he not happy?" Michiko questioned. Sakura looked up meeting the warm chocolate eyes, she smiled sadly feeling tears rise to her eyes.

"A man content with dying is never happy when he finds himself still alive." she whispered before turning back to her soup.

"Well," Michiko started taking a sip of her soup. "Sometimes they just need to be touched by an angel to remember how wonderful life really is." Sakura stared down at her food, slowly her eye brow knitted together. She stood up quickly nearly knocking over her chair.

"You're right." she said. Michiko took another sip of her soup as Sakura walked past her and down the darkened hallway. She stopped and let out a shaky breath. Why was she so shaky? She slowly reached up and wrapped her small hand around the golden door knob. "You can do this." she assured herself as she slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The room was dimly lite, the only light coming from the slowly burning out fire. Her eyes wondered around the room until her eyes landed on his back. Itachi sat at the single desk in the room. His back facing her. He was leaned over his head in his hands almost as if he was deep in thought. "Was there something you wanted, Kunoichi?" Itachi flinched at how angry he sounded. How he hated himself for what he was doing to her. She was so amazing. She was intelligent, having found a cure for a supposed incurable disease. She was strong, she had been through so much and yet she was able to stand on her own. She was beautiful. Her smile could warm the coldest night.

And he hated her for it. She had broken something inside him. Someone she had torn down every brick he had ever built around his heart without him even noticing. Every day since he had met her she had started it. Slowly, making him different. Making him more... human. Making him feel what he had put away for years. She was doing what he had always wanted. She was giving him what he had never had the courage to say. She was giving him a reason to live.

"I need to talk to you." she hissed through clinched teeth. She hated how angry she sounded. She didn't want to fight with him. Not now. Not after everything she had gone through just to make him live. Her eyes clouded over with the tears she held in her eyes making it harder for her to see. Her throat tightened as she watched him, he still hadn't turned to look at her.

"I'm listening," his voice came out smooth and easy. He was hiding again. Hiding from her. Not letting her see his emotions.

"I don't want you to listen!" she screamed, her eyes shut letting the tears spill down her face. "I want you to hear me! Hear what I have to say." she hated how weak she sounded. She was stronger than this. She breathed in and out a few times before opening her eyes. Her eyes widened for a faction when she realized he was finally looking at her. Red eyes stared at her through the dim light. She glared. "Why?" her voice came out in a whisper, she searched his face hoping for some answer to her unasked question.

"Why, what?" his voice came out more irritated than he would have liked. That was one thing that drove him crazy about the pink haired kunoichi. She had so much control over him. He couldn't stand it. No one controlled him. This woman... made him feel... human. He hated it.

"Why do you have your sharingan activated?" she demanded. She huffed as she watched him slowly shut his eyes. Those damn eyes! The only thing Itachi had that reminded her of his little brother. Her breath left her when she stared into his gray eyes. Her heart ached for him. She loved those eyes. "Changing them back doesn't answer my question." She took a step back when he stood and began to walk to her. Her voice lost. She shivered slightly as he reached behind her a shut the door. A soft click echoed through through the room.

Sakura stepped backwards. With every step she took Itachi stepped forward. Sakura pressed herself against the wall. Her eyes staring up at him. "Are you scared of me?" She gulped. Her eyes slowly slid shut. She breathed in deeply. She smiled slight her nostrils filling with the slight scent of peaches. She stomach did flips. She shivered feeling his warm breath on her face. Was she scared? He could kill her at any moment. She knew he was strong enough. But she also knew he would never hurt her.

"No." she whispered. Her eyes flew opened as she felt wind rush past her face. Itachi's fist collided with the wooden door that sat behind her. Her breath caught in her throat. She smiled sadly. She hated seeing him like this. So broken. It reminded her of the first time they had kissed. He looked up at her. He glared before pushing away and walking across the room.

"If you knew what was good for you, Kunoichi. You would leave." he stood ridged, refusing to look back at her.

"Itachi. Look at me." she demanded. He turned around, his eyes clashed with her. Her face was red slightly from the tears that still fell from her face. She searched his face for something. Anything that would let her know what he was feeling. She glared slightly. "How few there are who have courage enough to own their faults, or resolution enough to mend them." He glared at her. She broke a nerve.

He stepped towards her. "Who do you think you are? You think you're perfect?" he stood in front of her. "Last I checked you were just some weak little-"

"I live with my fault," she glared at him. "It's time you do the same. You were content with dying? You are a coward, and by far one of my biggest mistakes. Only a coward would give up life so easily."

"You know nothing about me! You have no idea what I've been through. What I've done! I have no reason to live!"

"Everyday," she cried. "Everyday I want to give you a reason to live." he stepped back. "I love you, don't you dare." she glared poking him in the chest. "Don't you dare tell me you can't love. I know very well that you can. You love me. I can see it. But your to idiotic to see it. You continue to pity yourself instead of seeing what's right in front of you! Me! I'm right here! Willing to give you all that I have. Why can't you just accept that?"

He stepped forward, he put his hand against the wooden door. He breathed out loudly. "Why?" he questioned. "Why did you heal me... why would you put yourself in harms way just to make me well."

Her bottom lip trembled. "The same reason that you gave me your coat. The same reason you stayed to protect me. We love each other."

He growled turning away from her. He ran his hand through his hair. "I need to think," he turned back around and faced her. "I can't think! You. You do this to me. You make me irrational. You make me do things I would never do. I can't stand it, I hate it." he glared down at the floor. "These feelings make me so vulnerable... so weak..."

"Feelings don't make you weak Itachi," she whispered moving closer to him until she was mere inches away. "In fact they make you stronger. You make me stronger." he closed his eyes when he felt her cup his check. He reached up and touched her hand.

"Why..." he whispered. "Why do you love me? You've said it before. I was your biggest mistake. I'm a coward. Foul."

"We're soulmates... you can feel it too. I don't love you just because of you. But because of what you make me. You've made me stronger, wiser, than I had ever thought possible. You bring out the best of me. You break my heart constantly but yet... I still find myself falling back in love with every day. We're perfect for each other... you know..." she laughed. "You and I... are not that different."

She stayed silent as he thought over what she said. He leaned down placing his forehead to hers. "You're right..." he sighed. "We aren't so different... not anymore." Sakura smiled her tears fell from her eyes as he bent down and captured her lips. The two broke apart quickly hearing a scream from he living room. Sakura stared up at Itachi who's fist clinched her arm. His sharingan stared at the door spinning. This couldn't be happening.

**A/N**

**I know I said that I would put the last two chapters up today... well... I had a change in plans today. I was surprised I even got time to write this. I ended up having to drive to LA to pick up a friend who's car broke down (2 1/2 hours away from my house) FML! Anyway only one more chapter :D Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews. Last chapter should be up tomorrow. :3 **


	18. The Inevitable

**Not That Different**

**_Chapter Eighteen: The Inevitable_**

Fear. It was something she had forgotten existed. It was the only emotion she could find that fully describe how she felt. The impending danger that surrounded them had her on edge. She stood ridged in the room. Her hand tightly grasped Itachi's. She gulped. She shook in fear unable to control herself. What was on the other side of the door? How had everything changed so fast. One moment she was professing her love for Itachi and he was slowly willing to accept it. And now... now she was face to face with the inevitable. It was bound to happen. There was no doubt about it, what worried her most was... how would they get out alive.

She knew there were teams out looking for her. Searching. It had taken them five months to finally find her. Her face paled. Both her and Itachi knew he was in no condition to engage in a fight. She could only hope that they had sent just some random grunt team. Tears pricked her eyes, that was wishful thinking. She closed her eyes. They stung reminding her that this was not some simple dream, when she opened her eyes she would still be standing here. With an S-class criminal. She took in a deep breath. She needed to breath. Think.

Opening her eyes she turned to look at Itachi. He slowly reached up and brushed her longer hair behind her ear. Her naturally pink lips parted, she moved closer to him trying to think of something to say. She tried to hard to form her feelings and thoughts into words but found it easy said than done. He bent down and kissed her once more. She savored it. She never wanted it to end. She needed this. Needed him. She gasped feeling a rise in chakra. Her body shook, there was no way a grunt had that much power. Sweat formed on her body. She was terrified.

She gasped when she was brought out of her thoughts when Itachi's hand wrapped around her upper arm bringing her out of her thoughts. She blinked multiple times trying force away her tears. She was stronger than this. The crystalline tears glided down her cheeks. Her vision clouded as she stared at him. "I..." she whispered.

"I know." he whispered back. She sobbed slightly as he moved back her. His hand traced slowly down her arm sending a shiver down her back. She reached out to touch him. She barely had time to register what had happened when she was thrown across the room before the door was completely ripped off its hinges. The door flew into the other side of the room slamming against the wall. The shock left Sakura and allowed her to move before fear took over again. She covered her nose trying to block out the smoke that had just entered the room. She leaned up against the wall trying to find where Itachi was.

She grunted out when something slammed her into the wall that sat behind her. Her slammed shut by the force. When she opened them she found her self staring into the dark eyes that belonged to none other than Kabuto. She stared at him wide eyed, a perfect smirk formed on his face. She turned and looked towards the room. Her eyes widened in horror when she heard metal clash. Her mouth hung opened as she tried to see who was who. Tears spilled from her eyes when the smoke disappeared.

Sasuke stood sword in hand against Itachi who had a single kunai. She wanted to scream out but found that her vocal cords didn't remember how to work properly.

"Don't worry cherry blossom, you're safe now." Sakura turned and glared at Kabuto. She winced as pain filled her body. She slumped forward breathing heavily. Looking down at her hands she found wires wrapped around her body. She couldn't move. Looking back up at the fight she watched in horror as the two Uchiha brothers ran at each other. Her heart ached. This wasn't happening. Her eyes widened when Sasuke smirked. _He found an opening!_ her mind screamed at her.

"SASUKE!" the screech that erupted from her lips caused the men to stop fighting.

Itachi stood still. What had she said? He looked towards Sasuke who had lowered his sword that would have given a killing blow. He smirked triumphantly at Itachi. He felt sick. Sicker than he had ever felt in his life. His mouth dried. Sasuke. She had spoken his name. He was angry. Only moments before she had been professing her love for him and yet now... now she cried out for his brother's safety. His hand went limp. His kunai fell to the dirty wooden floor beneath him. He looked at Sakura. Searching her face for any chance that she loved him. He clinched his fist, her eyes were on Sasuke. He felt cheated. Once more. He had found something worth living for and here... here he sat his brother won.

He watched as her eyes drifted from his brother to him. Her beautiful jade orbs bore through him. He watched as more tears fell from her eyes. It nearly killed him seeing her so broken. His eyes drifted to her plump lips. He swallowed hard before looking back up to her face. He needed to see it. See her give him some sort of hint that she loved him, wanted him, needed him, just as much as he needed her. He closed his eyes.

"Itachi!" her scream echoed through his mind. He opened his eyes in time as Sasuke swung his sword around cutting Itachi's body in half. His body was quickly replaced by hundreds of black crows hat flew from the room. Sakura slumped forward sobs erupted from her throat. Her heart shattered into millions of pieces. He was gone, with out her. Her love had left her to the snakes. She looked up as Sasuke walked towards her. She gasped out when the hilt of his sword hit the back of her neck.

She welcomed the darkness.

* * *

><p>The second Itachi's feet hit the snowy ground her regretted leaving. She had called out for him. He closed his eyes pushing her begging eyes from his thoughts. He ran. Faster than he ever had and he hated himself for it. He really was a coward. When he reached base he was greeted by the small number of Akatsuki members who were outside.<p>

"What happened, yeah! Where have you two been, yeah! It's been over a week, yeah!" Deidara said quickly running to the man. He looked him over before his blue eyes widened in horror. "Where is Sakura-chan, yeah?" Itachi glared at him, his red eyes swirling. Deidara gulped before stepping away from him. Itachi walked past the blonde and his blue teammate.

He slowly walked down the hall way until he stopped in front of the room where Pein normally was. Itachi knocked on the door before opening it.

"Itachi." Itachi looking into the eyes or Pein. Itachi looked to is side where Konan stood. He shut the door behind him. Konan searched his face.

"Itachi where is Sakura?" she asked.

Itachi clinched his fist trying to hold his emotions at bay, something he had found much harder to do since he had met the beautiful pink haired kunoichi who had completely stole his heart. He sighed before looking back to the two. "They took her."

"Who is they?" Pein asked through clinched teeth.

"Orochimaru."

**A/N**

**So... I'm more than positive that all of you are quite angry that this is the last chapter... well good news! The sequel is already at out :D It's titled Cold As You. So review and than move on to it :) Hope you all enjoyed this for those who are rereading it or this is your first time. :)  
><strong>


End file.
